Parenting Class: 101
by MissDMalfoy
Summary: Hermione and Draco. Two totally different people. Or so they think. What happens when the two are paired up and have to raise a child in their sixth year? Rated T. HG/DM eventually.
1. Anastasia Louise GrangerMalfoy

"I wonder what this class will be about." Harry pondered, his green eyes sparkling with wonder.

"For the last time Harry, this is a parenting class. We will be paired up with someone in our year and get a baby to take care of. A real baby, Harry! Can you believe that?!" Hermione exclaimed, bouncing with excitement.

"Actually," Ron said, his voiced muffled from the food he was eating, "I heard that Dumbledore has a charm that magically creates a baby that looks like the parents."

"Really?!" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Said Ron, "It's not a real baby though. It will only last for two months, I think. It lives and breathes in a way. It's not actually alive though."

"Oh, I wish we could just keep the baby forever." Hermione said, going into dreamland.

"You never know, Hermione. What happens if you don't like the father? What then?"

"I'll take the baby and get full custody of it." Hermione said fiercely.

"That's nice to know, Hermione." Harry said.

"Oh, looky! We're here!" Hermione said, looking at the open classroom door. She walked (more like ran) into the room.

Hermione gasped. The room highly resembled the Great Hall, though it was slightly smaller. She sat at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron.

"I wonder who I'm going to be partnered with." Hermione wondered. "I really hope it's not someone in Hufflepuff though. The boys there aren't very cute."

Hermione looked around the class room. She spotted some Ravenclaw looking around the room, most likely looking for a nice partner.

Some Slytherins were in the class too. Draco and his gang (Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle) were all lounging in the seats with their feet up on the table. Typical Slytherins'.

"Okay, everybody! Settle down!" The professor said. "Class has begun."

Everybody quickly settled down. "Some people," the professor began, "are wondering what this class is about."

Half the year murmured their agreements. "Well," she began, "this class is about being parents."

Lavender and Parvati squealed. "I've always wanted to be a mother!" Parvati gushed. "Oh, I wonder who I am going to be paired with!"

"Me too!" Squealed Lavender. "I can't wait!"

"Settle down." The professor looked pointedly at Lavender and Parvati. "I know you guys are excited," there were several snorts from the Slytherins' "but the faster we get on with the directions the sooner you can find out your partners and go home to your little baby."

Hermione sat, waiting for the next thing the professor would say. "My name is Professor Jasper," she said, "My husband and I will be teaching this class. Unfortunately he is sick, but he will be at the next session of this class."

"The rules." She stated. "The rules are actually very simple. In the Room of Requirement, Professor Dumbledore and I created a village in which you will live in this year."

Hermione squealed with glee. _Squealed? _She thought. _I do not squeal. Lavender and Parvati must be getting to me. _

"Not all of you will have the same size house. You will be housed according to the grade average of the pair you are in. For example, if you have a low grade average you will not have a large house. It would most likely be small. Now if you have a high grade average, you would most likely have a large spacious house for you and your family to live in." She said.

"You can also get a larger or smaller house if your grades improve. If they decrease, you will most likely be moved to a smaller house. The village is put in three neighborhoods." Professor Jasper said. "The Upper Class, where the smartest kids are, is called Merlin Lane. The Middle Class, where the average kids are, is called Dumbledore Circle, and finally the lower class is called McGonagall Street."

_Gosh. _Hermione thought. _My grade average is well over 100. Let's hope my partner isn't stupid. _

"Your partners were chosen to who Professor Dumbledore thought best fits your personality. If you do not like your partner, please try to get along with them. You will be them the whole year, and partners cannot be changed. I will now announce where each people live. From there, you will go to your house and find your partner. Got it?" Everyone nodded.

"In the lower class will be Longbottom, Abbott, Crabbe, Goyle, Bell, and Bones. In the middle class will be Brown, Jordan, Boot, Zabini, Chang, and Lovegood."

"In the upper class will be Granger, Malfoy, Johnson, G. Weasley, Potter, and R. Weasley. Your name will on your house and your baby will be sleeping soundly in one of the bedrooms."

Hermione was the first one out the door; she booked it to the Room of Requirement and flung the doors open. She let out a small gasp.

It was the perfect village. It was a long street, with little parks and playgrounds for the kids. At the beginning of the street to the right was McGonagall Street, a little bit further down was Dumbledore Street; that was to the left. Finally, Merlin Street was at the end of the street, to the left.

Hermione looked around. Everyone was looking at the village in awe. Swiftly and gracefully, Hermione made her way to the end of the road, and took a left on Merlin Street.

_Hmm… Let's see, Johnson and R. Weasley. Wait?! Ron and Angelina, that's crazy. Potter and G. Weasley… aww, Harry and Ginny are together. Granger and Malfoy. WHAT?! I am not being with Draco! Wait, Draco? Since when I have used his first name?_ Hermione thought.

"Hello, Granger- or should I say Hermione, because we _are _'supposed' husband and wife, aren't we?" Malfoy casually said, a slight sneer in his voice.

"Hello, _Draco." _Hermione forced out. "It is simply _wonderful_ to see you."

"Oh, okay. Enough with the crap, I want to see my baby." Malfoy said.

Hermione snorted. "You mean _our _baby, stupid. You probably just want a son, so he can 'carry on the famous Malfoy name'."

Draco glared at her. "Just walk in the door, Granger. It isn't that hard."

"No. I want to look at the house first." She said, examining the house. (A/N: I'll post the house up soon) It wasn't exactly a _house. _More like a manor, a castle even.

It had a large front yard, and several wings. Flowers were surrounding the house, making it look light and pretty.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. "This house is beautiful!"

"Yeah," Draco agreed. "This even gives Malfoy Manor a run for its money."

"Did we just agree on something?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we did." He stated courtly. "But let's not let that happen again."

Draco sneered, that walked into the house. Hermione followed in. Inside the house was the perfect mixture of Gryffindor and Slytherin. It was just perfect. It was large, open, light, and airy.

"Follow me." Hermione stated. "Let's go find the baby."

Hermione walked up and down the hallways, almost as if she knew where she was going. Soon, she stopped in front of a door.

"This is it." She stated. "I know the baby is in here."

"How do you _know?" _ Draco sneered. "Are your mudblood germs 'calling out to you' or something."

"No." She said, a visible scowl in her voice, "It's called _Mother's Instinct."_

"Well, if your 'mother's instinct' is so keen. Open the door and she if _he _is in there."

"He, you think our baby is a he?! Gosh Malfoy, you are so arrogant!" Hermione said, her voice raised extremely high.

"You don't want to wake up the baby." Draco mocked.

Hermione opened the door to find a little baby sleeping in a crib. She walked over to the baby and looked at it. It was dressed in pink, so it was a girl. She looked about four months old.

"Aw, Malfoy. Look at _her." _Hermione said.

Draco's expression immediately softened. "She is very beautiful." He had to admit.

"She looks just like you." Hermione stated.

"That's why she's beautiful. She looks just like me!" Draco gloated.

"Don't get arrogant on me, Malfoy." Hermione sneered.

"I'm not arrogant." Draco stated. "I'm me!"

"Shh. Don't be so loud. She might wake up." Hermione shushed him.

Draco ignored her. "What should we name her? I say we name her Dorcas."

Hermione choked. "No, no, no! We will not name her that."

"I was just kidding." He smirked.

"Good." She breathed. "I was thinking Layshontae."

"No!"

"Trixie?"

"No. Meesha?"

"No."

"How about Anastasia?" Draco suggested.

"I like it!" Hermione said. "I was thinking Anna as her nickname."

"Yes." Draco agreed.

"I was thinking her middle name could be Louise."

"I like that." Draco said. "Anastasia Louise. It's just perfect. A perfect name for a perfect daughter."

"Aw, is Mr. Draco Cuddly Poo getting soft?" Hermione mocked.

"No! And if you say anything about this, you will die. Got it?"

"Yes your highness, I get it." Hermione said sarcastically.

Slowly, little Anastasia woke up. She looked up at her parents and grinned a little toothless smile and gurgled.

"Let's get you changed." Hermione said. "Then we can show you off to the world."

Hermione quickly got little Anna changed and put her in a little pink pram. (A/N: A picture of Anastasia will be put up along with her pram.)

"Come on, Malfoy. Let's go!" Hermione said, pushing Anastasia out the door. The family walked down their street and onto the main road. She noticed a lot of other 'families' were showing off their babies too.

She saw Harry and Ginny in front of them. "Harry, Ginny!" She called, walking slightly faster to catch up to them. The stopped and turned around.

"Hello, Hermione! How are you?" Ginny asked.

"I could be better, but I've never been happier considering I've got little Anastasia with me."

"Oh! Look at her, Hermione! She is a beauty. She reminds of Malfoy." Ginny noted.

"Funny you say that, Malfoy is the 'father'." Hermione added sheepishly.

"WHAT?!"

"We've had a sort of truce for Anastasia. We don't want her to have 'parents' that hate each other."

"That's nice... kind of." Harry added. "Where is he?"

"Right here, Pothead." Draco said.

"Malfoy!" Hermione scolded. "I'll agree to be nice to your friends if you can be nice to my friends."

"I can't agree that I'll do all the time, but I will try." Draco stated.

Ginny snickered. "Shut up, Weaselette." Draco sneered.

"Malfoy…" Hermione said warningly.

"Fine, I'll shut up." Draco said.

"Let me see your baby, Ginny!" Hermione ordered.

Ginny turned the pram around. A little boy with a tuft of black hair was smiling up at them. He looked exactly like Ginny, except he had Harry's hair and eyes.

"He is so handsome!" Hermione gushed. "What's his name?"

"His name is Albus James Potter." Harry smiled proudly.

"Oh! He's just perfect!" Hermione exclaimed.

"And our daughter is not perfect…?" Malfoy said.

"Shut up. You know what I mean, Malfoy." Hermione said.

"No! I will not leave until you say my daughter is perfect." He stomped childishly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "_Your _daughter, Malfoy? I am perfectly happy to explain that _our_ daughter is perfect."

"Fine." Malfoy grumbled. "I'm going to find Blaise."

"Fine. Go." Hermione said.

Malfoy walked away. "Now that that's taken care of…" Hermione mumbled.

"But as I was saying, he is so cute!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Thanks, 'Mione. Want to go find Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yes! You guys must know, I am so surprised that you guys even managed to get into Merlin Street. I mean, I know you got good grades and all."

Harry laughed. "We aren't_ that _stupid, Hermione. Oh look! There's Ron!"

"Ron!" Ginny called. "Come over here!"

Ron turned around, said something to Angelina quickly, and made his way over to Ginny, Harry, and Hermione with a little squirming baby in his arms.

"Oh! Look, Ron! He looks almost exactly like you! Even has the Weasley Hair! Albus got Harry's hair…" Ginny said.

"Hey, guys." Ron mumbled. "Why did I have to get a bad baby?"

"What could he possibly have done, Ron?" Hermione asked. "We've only been here less than two hours."

"He's cried almost nonstop, I'll tell you!" Ron exclaimed. "She won't stop crying either!"

"Angelina?" Harry asked.

"No, our other baby. We got _twins."_ Ron stated remorsefully.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"That's what I said too." Ron added.

"Enough with this stuff, but what are their names?" Hermione asked.

"Andrew Bilius and Rosalie Fauna." Ron said.

"Those are such beautiful names!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Who does Rose look like?" Ginny asked.

"She looks just like Angelina." Ron answered. "She really is very pretty."

"Aw." Hermione and Ginny chorused.

"I'm going to go see what Malfoy is doing. He has a daughter too!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione," Ginny said. "You're actually _willing _to go to him? Something is wrong with you."

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing is wrong with me."


	2. Dinner at the Great Hall

**A/N: Ello, peoopleee! I'm back again! I'm not going to make any promises about this story, but I will **_**try**_** to finish this story. I promised you guys pictures of Anastasia and her little pram, so here are the links! (I'll stick Hermione and Draco's house in too!)**

**Anastasia: .. this baby is a little bigger than she should be, but I saw her and I was just like, awww! **

**Anastasia has the trademark white-blonde hair that almost all Malfoy's have, except she has some light brown in there too. **

**Anastasia's Pram: .uk/acatalog/s3d_bubble_pink_ I thought this was such a cute pram! I just had to show it to you guys!**

**Hermione and Draco's Manor: .com/gallery/albums/userpics/10001/2006_11_04_ when I saw this I was like, this is the house! It took me like, 20 minutes to find this house. Imagine flowers around it though.**

**So that's that, and here comes my disclaimer! (I spent a long time trying to come up with this.)**

**Disclaimer: A little girl walked into her house one day and asked her mother who owned Harry Potter. "I don't know, a person owns Harry Potter." Her mother replied. The little girl (who would most likely be in Slytherin when she was older) told all her friends that she owned Harry Potter. Her school teacher heard this, and called the H.P.F.B.I (The Harry Potter Federal Bureau of Investigation) and told them that there was a person that tried to claim the rights of Harry Potter. The HPFBI came and arrested that little girl. She is now in Azkaban, sharing a cell with Lucius Malfoy. They like to play dress up on the mice. **

**Just again, if anybody get that clear, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**And here it is, the second chapter! And P.S., This class took place on a Saturday so all kids could get used to their new homes and baby/babies. Also, I know that a few people like Katie Bell, Cho Chang, and Angelina Johnson are supposed to be out of Hogwarts. I couldn't think of anyone, so I put them in there. (The Golden Trio, Draco, Blaise and everyone else and that year are in their 6****th**** year. Ginny and Luna are in their 5****th****. The class is open to all kids in year four or above.) Fred and George Weasley are out of Hogwarts.**

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing is wrong with me."

She made her way towards Malfoy, pushing a happy Anastasia in front of her.

"Hello, Malfoy." She greeted.

"Hello, Herm- Granger. I'm sure you know Blaise Zabini and Lavender Brown." Draco drawled lazily.

"No, Malfoy." Hermione said sarcastically. "I'm just locked up in my dorm all day with my books."

"I thought that's what you did." He added sheepishly.

"Malfoy! You know perfectly well that I don't lock myself in my dorm room. I only do that half the time; the other half is spent annoying you!" Hermione exclaimed.

Blaise laughed. "This is quite a day if I'm laughing at something Granger said."

"Well it is quite a day, Zabini. I mean, I got partnered with Malfoy of all people and you got partnered with a Gryffindor – no offense, Lavender."

"None taken." She shrugged. "Can I see your baby, Hermione?"

"Of course!" Hermione replied, picking up Anastasia. "This is my little joy, Anastasia!"

"You mean _our _joy." Draco corrected.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, this Anastasia _our _joy." Hermione stressed the word 'our'.

Anastasia looked at Hermione with wide eyes. "Do you want to go with Lavender?" Hermione asked her.

Anastasia just tucked herself even further into Hermione's arms. "I guess not." Hermione said. "You can see her later. She's probably tired."

"Yes." Lavender agreed.

"Let me see your little bundle, Lavender." Hermione stated.

Lavender carefully lifted up a little boy with tan skin and dirty blonde hair in her arms. "His name is Christopher Reece."

"He is handsome, Lavender!" Hermione exclaimed. "He has your hair, but looks exactly like Zabini otherwise."

"I know, he does look a lot like Blaise. He doesn't agree with me though."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Blaise?"

Lavender blushed. "We agreed to call each other by our first names. We thought it be best for Chris. That's not my reason though; I fancy him."

"Oh! He is quite good looking. I think Draco is better looking though. Don't tell him that; I still think he's a git." Hermione added.

"Ooo! Does Hermione have a crush on a certain Slytherin student?" Lavender teased.

"Yes! I mean no, wait. Maybe?" Hermione said.

"I'm taking this as a yes. Oh yeah!" Lavender squealed.

Draco and Blaise looked at the girls. "Oh yeah, what? What did you say 'Oh yeah' for?"

Hermione blushed. "Nothing, git."

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Draco said. "I thought we were being nice."

"I forgot." Hermione said.

"I believe that." Draco said sarcastically.

"Oh no! The perfect Hermione Granger 'forgot' something!" Blaise mocked.

Hermione glared at them, and then looked down at Anastasia who was whimpering slightly.

"Anna, are you okay?" Hermione asked. She burst into loud wails. "She's probably hungry. I'm going to feed her, Malfoy. I'll be back."

"Okay." Draco responded.

Hermione carefully placed the crying Anastasia into her pram. She made her way towards a bench, and then carefully made a bottle. She picked up Anastasia and made sure she was comfortable in her arm, then began to feed her.

After she finished her bottle, Hermione burped Anastasia, put her in her pram, and made their way down the road.

"Malfoy!" She called. "Anastasia is tired. I'm going to bring her back home, okay?"

"Okay. I'll be there in a few." Draco called back.

_This was a fairly good day. _Hermione thought, _Not as much bickering as I thought there would be. We didn't even hex each other! Let's consider this a good day._

Hermione opened the door to the manor, picked up Anastasia then carried her to her room. She placed Anna in her crib, and sang her a sweet but haunting song.

"_We're walking in the air; _

_We're floating in the moonlit sky; _

_The people far below are sleeping as we fly_

_We're holding very tight;_

_I'm riding in the midnight blue_

_I'm finding I can fly, so high above with you_

_Far across the world_

_The villages go by like dreams_

_The rivers and the hills_

_The forest and the streams_

_Children gaze, open mouthed_

_Taken by surprise_

_Nobody down below believes their eyes"_

"That was nice, Granger. I never knew a mud- I mean muggle-born could sing." Draco said.

"Thank you, Malfoy." Hermione nodded, placing a kiss on Anastasia's forehead and walking out of the room, Malfoy trailing behind her.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's about four." Draco responded.

"That's good. At about five we can wake up Anastasia and get her ready for dinner. Should we stay here or go to the Great Hall?" Hermione asked.

"Great Hall." Draco replied.

"Okay!" Hermione said. "I can't _wait _to show off Anastasia. She's going to be the best looking baby there. I just know it!"

"Of course you do, Granger. You know _everything." _Draco replied sarcastically.

"Shut up, Malfoy. I want to talk to you about something…"

"What?"

"Well," Hermione began, "I think we should call each other by our first names. We did promise that earlier today, didn't we?"

"Why our first names? It's not like Anastasia knows exactly what we are talking about."

"Draco, Anastasia has the two smartest parents as her parents." Hermione stated.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Draco said.

"Because you're Draco Malfoy, an arrogant, self-centered prick!" Hermione said.

"Why, yes. I am Draco Malfoy, an arrogant- WAIT?! I am _not _arrogant!"

Hermione almost died with laughter. "Y-y-you a-a-admit i-it!"

"What did I admit?" a confused Draco asked. Hermione laughed even harder. Draco, clearly annoyed, stormed out of the room.

About an hour later, Draco, Hermione, and little Anna were all ready. Nothing much had taken place. Draco had studied a little bit for an upcoming test in Potion's, Hermione had read (What a shocker!), and Anastasia had slept soundly. The Trio, (Not the Golden Trio!), were now all walking down to the Great Hall. Hermione was pushing Anastasia's pram. Draco was entertaining the giggling Anna. Hermione was surprised; he was a good father.

"Draco," Hermione said. "What will Parkinson think? Aren't you dating her?"

"_Was. _I _was_ dating her. I broke up with her a few days ago." Draco stated.

"Why did you break up with her?" Hermione asked.

"So was bloody annoying, that's why. She _never _left my side. She's pretty ugly too."

"Draco! No matter how much you dislike a person, you should never call them rude words." Hermione scolded.

"I did that to you." Draco reminded her slyly.

"Yes, but we were sworn enemies then. Parkinson is your housemate, peer, and friend. You shouldn't call her those things." Hermione said.

"Okay, mother." Draco said, faking an ashamed voice.

"Draco!" Hermione slapped him playfully. What they didn't realize was that they had finally reached the Great Hall, and almost the whole school had heard them.

"Oh no." They chorused.

"Where do you want to sit?" Hermione said.

"I'd like to sit with my friends at the Slytherin, but I just _know _that with my luck Pansy will be the only one to sit with. I'll sit with you." Draco replied.

"Okay!" Hermione chirped. She pushed Anastasia's Pram and parked it where the other prams were. Carefully, she picked up Anastasia and brought her to the table, where Draco was talking with Blaise Zabini. (Did I forget to mention that they were stuffing their face with food?)

Lavender was looking rather bored; she had no one to talk to. Hermione decided to sit next to her. "Hello, Lavender!"

"Hi, Hermione!" Lavender exclaimed. "Thank God you came. I thought I was going to die. When Malfoy came the conversation turned into 'Quidditch _this _and Quidditch _that."_

"It's no problem, Lavender." Hermione said. "Where's Christopher?"

"He's in his pram right next to me. See?" Lavender said.

"Oh!" Hermione laughed. "I didn't see him there."

"It's okay." Lavender replied. "How's Anastasia?"

"She's great. Can you hold Anastasia while I make her a bottle?" Hermione asked.

"Of course!" Lavender said. Hermione handed Anna to Lavender.

"I can't believe how cute she is!" Lavender exclaimed while Hermione was making Anastasia her bottle. "It's crazy how much she looks like Malfoy; except in girl version, of course."

"I know." Hermione replied. "I was shocked a little bit at first."

"You were?"

"Just a little bit. I think she looks a lot like Mrs. Malfoy though." Hermione stated. _She really does look a lot like Mrs. Malfoy, now that I think of it. She has her skin color, and her hair is thick like hers. It's even wavy. Maybe she got that from me though._ Hermione thought.

"You think so?" Lavender said. "I've never seen her."

"I met her once when I was younger. From what I remember, they look a lot alike."

"Oh."

"Can I have Anastasia now? Her bottle is ready." Hermione asked.

"Of course!" Lavender replied, passing Anna to Hermione. Hermione started feeding her.

After a few minutes, Christopher was whimpering a little. "Chris, are you hungry? Let's get you a bottle." Lavender cooed, quickly making a bottle.

Harry and Ron were currently sitting next to their 'wives' who were currently wrapped up in talking and feeding their babies.

"We really need to stir things up a bit." Harry said.

"How about a prank?" Ron suggested.

"That's perfect!" Harry exclaimed.

"What prank should we do?"

"I have an idea, but it's not much of a prank. It will just make things brighter in the morning. You know."

"What is it?" Ron asked. Harry quietly told him what it was and what he had to do.

Ginny and Angelina noticed that Ron and Harry had grins on their faces.

"Harry! What are you planning?" Ginny said.

"Oh, nothing. Just something that will brighten up our family's day." Harry said, kissing Ginny softly on the lips.

Ginny blushed. "Whatever it is, don't make it dangerous."

"I would never do something dangerous, now that we have little Albus." Harry stated.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure." Ginny said.

Hermione finished Anastasia, and then burped her. "Draco!" she called.

"What, Hermione?" Draco said, irritated from being interrupted from his conversation with Blaise.

"I need you to take Anastasia. I'm really hungry and need to eat. I just fed and burped her, so you don't need to do anything."

"Okay, give her to me." Draco said.

Hermione smirked. "What's the magic word?"

"Malfoy's don't say 'please'." Draco stated firmly. "Now give her to me."

Hermione laughed. "You just said it, Draco."

"Just give her to me!" Draco exclaimed.

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Hermione sang. "You need to say the magic word!"

"Fine." Draco stressed. "Will you _please_ give me Anastasia?"

"No." Hermione said. "You need to say it like you mean it."

Draco scowled at her. "Hermione, will you _please_ give me our beautiful daughter so I can hold her while you eat?"

"Yes. Here you go." Hermione smirked, handing Anna to Draco.

Lavender laughed. She laughed _really _hard. After she calmed down, she said, "That was good, Hermione. Real good."

**A/N: Here is the second chapter! I know it was a little boring, but wait until you see what I have planned for the next two chapters! I wanted to say thank you to all the people that reviewed. Also, REVIEW OR ELSE! The 'or else' means that if you don't review, then I won't post because I didn't have anything to motivate me. **

**So, YOU BETTER REVIEW!!! JUST CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO!!!**

**III**

**III**

**III**

**III**

**\\\ III /// **

**\\\ ///**

**\\\ ///**

**\\\ ///**


	3. Surprises

**A/N: Hey guys! I have to say I am seriously annoyed by the fact that Anastasia's picture wasn't on there. I want to say thank you to all the people that reviewed. That's about it. Except my disclaimer… so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter unless flying pigs take over the world, but pigs aren't that smart. **

The rest of the night went fairly uneventful. Hermione ate, and Draco had talked with Blaise with a sleeping Anastasia. Hermione and Draco were both surprised at how good Anastasia was. If she kept acting like this, they wouldn't be up all night with a screaming baby.

Harry and Ron kept planning their little 'surprise' for the school. It wasn't dangerous; it was quite the opposite really. The whole school would most likely have fun with it, except for the Slytherins. It could possibly get the school out of classes. Even though it would be Sunday when the school discovered this surprise, the particular charm the Harry and Ron were using would last until Tuesday.

Ginny and Angelina spent the rest of the night doting on Albus, Andrew, and Rosalie. They also pondered about what Harry and Ron were planning on doing. Ginny had come to the conclusion that they were going either turn the Slytherins hair Gryffindor colors or that they were going to charm them yell out 'Gryffindors Are My Idols' every time they said the word 'Mudblood'. Angelina was convinced that Harry and Ron were going to charm all of Snape's clothing frilly pink or turn him into a canary using the 'Canary Creams' (A/N: I think that's the name) that the Weasley twin's had come up with.

It was now Sunday morning at seven thirty in the morning. On Sunday's in Hogwarts, breakfast was served at nine in the morning. Hermione was awake feeding Anastasia, and Draco was sleeping like most other teenage boy in the castle was doing.

Harry and Ginny were both sleeping, because little Albus had kept them up most of the night. They worked in shifts; Ginny first, then Harry. They were both very thankful the minute Albus fell asleep; he had a very large pair of lungs. It wasn't that surprising though. To be heard in the Weasley house you had to have a good pair of lungs to be able to be heard. Albus certainly didn't get his lungs from Harry; any peep from Harry when he was little and there was no food for him for a week. Thankfully, it was Ginny's turn to take care of Albus while Harry was working on the 'surprise' for the school.

Both Ron and Angelina were awake. The twins just woke up and were currently screaming their lungs out until they could get some food into their little mouths. Angelina had gotten a good night's sleep; the twins were slept almost the whole except for a few minutes when Andrew woke up and needed to have his nappy changed. It was quite the opposite for Ron though; he and Harry had done their plan last night. It went quite well; no one had caught them and the charms weren't as complex as he thought they would be. He could only remember it…

_Flashback to the 'Surprise':::_

_It was almost two in the morning when Ron snuck over to Harry's house. Harry was waiting for him in the front yard. _

"_Come on." Harry whispered, ushering Ron under the invisibility cloak. "We don't want to get caught."_

"_Okay." Ron whispered back. "Do you have the spells?" _

_Harry reached into his pocked, showing Ron a glance of a piece of parchment with numerous charms on it. "Yes, I do." Harry replied, stuffing them back in his pocket after Ron saw them._

"_Good." Ron said. "Let's go."_

_Stealthily, Ron and Harry made their way to the Great Hall, with the Marauder's Map in their hands. Snape had almost caught them at one point, but thankfully Snape only dismissed it as the floors creaking. _

_After reaching the Great Hall, they took off the Invisibility Cloak. "Watch the Marauder's Map," Harry said. "Make sure no one comes near here. If anyone even gets remotely close, tell me."_

"_Okay." Ron replied._

"_After I've finished my portion of the spells, I'll take the Marauder's Map from you and you can finish this off. Okay?"_

"_Okay." Ron said, looking back at the Marauder's Map. _

_Harry muttered a few spells, and suddenly the Great Hall was double, if not triple its size. Then, after whispering a few more words, the walls disappeared and nothing was left; it looked like the outdoors. Carefully, Harry walked with his hands in front of him until he bumped into a wall. What Harry had actually done was the same thing Dumbledore had done to the Hogwarts ceiling; the walls were still there, per say, but he had just charmed them to look like the outside. Dumbledore did the same thing with the ceiling; charming it to look like the night sky. With a few more words whispered, the ground turned into such a green grass that a world class landscaper would be jealous of. Then, Harry whispered a few more words, and a few flowers were scattered across the Great Hall. _

_Harry looked at his bit of parchment; he was done with his half of the work. "Okay, Ron." He whispered. "I'm done; what do you think?"_

_Ron, who was too busy scouting for patrolling Professors, muttered a low 'Whoa.' "That's some might transfiguring your doing there." _

"_It's not that hard," Harry shrugged, "We're some of the best students in the school; it shouldn't be hard to us."_

"_Your right." Ron agreed. "Now give me the parchment, I want to finish this up so I can go to bed."_

"_Okay." Harry replied, handing Ron the parchment and grabbing the Marauder's Map._

_Ron couldn't understand what the spells represented, but he took out his wand anyways. Ron whispered a spell, and then suddenly the long tables in the Great Hall disappeared. He whispered the second spell on the list, and various colored picnic blankets appeared on the ground. Ron noticed that green and silver blankets dominated a part of the left side of the Great Hall, probably taking place of the Slytherin table. The same thing happened to the other tables too; after the Slytherins blankets came red and gold blankets, then black and yellow, and then finally blue and yellow. The blankets were quite large, about the size of a king-size blanket. Ron estimated that about six to nine people could sit at each blanket. Ron whispered another spell on his list, and suddenly, the front part of the Great Hall – or the Great Park now, depending on how you view it - rose into a slight hill. Ron guessed it was for the teachers. The greatest sized blanket was here; it was about triple the area of a king sized blanket. All the house colors were intertwined in it. It was definitely for the teachers. _

_Ron noticed that they still had half of the Great Hall left. "What are we supposed to do with the rest of it?" He whispered to Harry._

"_Do the rest of the spells and you'll find out." Harry replied._

"_Okay." Ron whispered back. He said a few more of the spells and suddenly a large playground appeared. "Seriously Harry, a playground?"_

"_Yes, Ron. It's a playground. Even I enjoy going on a swing once and a while. Just do last few charms and we can try it out."_

"_Okay." Ron whispered back. Ron did another one of the spells. Nothing happened. "Nothing happened, Harry."_

"_Something did happen. It only happens when you ride the slides though." Harry replied._

"_Okay." Ron said. He muttered a few more spells, again, nothing noticeable happened. Ron whispered one last spell and a Quidditch pitch appeared. Ron immediately brightened._

"_We're done!" Harry excitingly whispered. "Let's go."_

_Ron was the first one to reach the playground. He started climbing up the stairs, and then suddenly, the stairs starting shifting! Ron grabbed hold of the rails, and Harry smirked. "It's what makes it fun!" he exclaimed._

_After Ron and Harry climbed the stairs, the crossed a small bridge (which changed positions too!) and came to a spot were several slides were. There were at least twenty slides to go down from. There were several other spots were slides like this were found. They were all different heights. The one the Harry and Ron were at was dangerously high, but they didn't care; the scarier, the better._

_Harry went down one of the slides on the left, and Ron went down the one directly opposite on it on the right side. The slide went dangerously fast; it seemed as though Ron had charmed it to make it longer than it appeared. Ron could of sworn that there was loop in there somewhere, but he decided against it. _

"_All we have to do is try the monkey bars and then we're good." Harry said. _

"_Okay." Ron replied. Harry was the first to reach the monkey bars. He went on them, and halfway through the monkey bars turned, so they were connected to another set. Harry had some difficulty staying on, but he managed to stay on in the end. He finished the monkey bars, and then got back down. _

_As a final touch, Harry scribbled down something on a piece of parchment in and placed it in the middle of the teacher's blanket._

"_We're done, let's go." Harry whispered, wrapping the Invisibility Cloak around him. Ron got under it._

"_Can I have the Invisibility Cloak so I can lookout for teachers?" Ron whispered to Harry._

"_Sure." Harry replied, giving Ron the map._

_The two made it back to the village successfully without getting caught, and went back to their houses. They both checked on their child (children for Ron), and when they discovered that they were sleeping peacefully, they went back to sleep and didn't plan on waking up for a long time._

_End of flashback:::_

"Ron." Angelina said. "Ron, RON!"

Ron snapped out of his trance. "Yes, Angelina?" he replied.

"What were you doing staring at the wall? And for a half an hour may I add…" Angelina trailed.

"Oh, I was just remembering something." Ron replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Okay." Angelina said, looking at him oddly. "We have to leave in a few minutes. It's a little after eight right now, and we promised Harry and Ginny that we'd meet them a few minutes before we had to go down."

"Okay." Ron said, nodding his head.

* * *

After meeting with Harry and Ginny, Ron, Angelina, Harry, Ginny, and the kids made their way to meet Draco, Hermione, Blaise, and Lavender with their kids. The latter quartet was early, and they met them in front of Harry and Ginny's house.

"Hello, Hermione!" Harry greeted. "How was your night?"

"It was nice, Harry. Anastasia slept right through it." Hermione replied. "How was yours?"

"Mine was rough. I was up most of the night. Albus just couldn't seem to fall asleep." Harry said, running his long fingers through his silky black locks.

"That stinks, Potter." Draco smirked. "I figured you would have a bad baby."

"What do you mean by, 'I figured you would have a bad baby'" Harry quoted.

"Oh, nothing." Draco replied nonchalantly.

Harry, not wanting to start a fight, let the subject drop. The group did not talking the rest of the way to the Great Park, but Harry and Ron had strange smiles on their faces the whole way though; nobody understood why.

"Why do you think their smiling like that?" Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"I heard them plotting some sort of 'surprise' or something like that." Ginny whispered back. "I hope it's not dangerous, or permanent. I'm convinced that they did something to the Slytherins though."

"Oh." Hermione said, stopping in front of the doors to the Great Park. "We're here."

"I didn't know that, Hermione." Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione gave him a slight glare, almost a warning look. Draco shut up immediately. Ginny was here and she could do a nasty bat bogey hex, but Hermione, Harry, and Ron could certainly hurt him easily. The only other person here (on his side, at least) was Blaise, but Draco was sure that Blaise would only sit on the sidelines and laugh.

"Let's go in!" Ginny said, ushering everybody inside the Great Park. As soon as she was in, along with Albus, she stared opened mouthed at the Great Park.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Nothing!" Harry and Ron said in unison, smirking. "Now let's eat."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course," she muttered, "food!"

The girls laughed. "Seriously, Hermione. Let's go eat!" Lavender exclaimed.

"FOOD!" Angelina yelled, parking the twin's pram, taking them out, and running towards a picnic blanket. "THIS IS WHERE WE ARE SITTING, GUYS!"

"Ron, did you give Angelina coffee this morning?" Hermione asked, eyes wide.

"Yes," Ron replied, his eyes pretty wide too, "but I didn't know it was going to end like this."

Blaise chuckled. "Let's just go eat."

"Wait a tic, Blaise. I want to get a look at the Great Park." Lavender said, looking around. Taking in her surroundings, she noticed that instead of a table for each house there was a series of large picnic blankets in their house colors spread out where the table was supposed to be. She noted the hill on which the teachers sat on, and the amused faces on the teachers' faces, even Snape didn't have his normal scowl on his face. Lavender looked to the right of her. There was a playground filled with the Hogwarts students that didn't want to eat; mostly first years. Behind that she saw a Quidditch pitch.

Blaise noticed this too. "Whoever did this is mighty good at Transfiguration." He stated. "I may be smart, but I could never do something as major as this."

"Yes." Lavender agreed.

At the same time, Ginny was talking to Harry.

"Did you do this?" Ginny said, looking warily at Harry.

"Yes." Harry smiled proudly. "Ron and I did the Transfiguration a little after two in the morning."

"That's amazing Transfiguration and Charms, Harry, but where did you get the spells?"

"I got them from some of Hermione's notes." Harry said sheepishly.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Harry apologized quickly, not wanting to face the wrath of Ginny. "I won't do it again."

"There's no reason to apologize, Harry." Ginny said. "Next time though, I want you to let me in on it."

"Okay!" Harry said, relieved that he had not faced Ginny's wrath.

Lavender and Blaise walked over to everyone was sitting. At the picnic blanket sat Lavender, Blaise, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Ron, and Angelina along with their kids, Christopher, Albus, Anastasia, Andrew, and Rosalie. As soon as they started eating, Dumbledore cleared his throat. Everyone got quiet.

"As you all see, someone has charmed the Great Hall – we should call it the Great Park now – to look like a park. Professor McGonagall estimated that this should last until Tuesday, and the teachers and I have decided that we shall have a long weekend; classes will resume on Wednesday." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Now, on another note, the student or students that charmed this place left a note. They wanted me to read it halfway through breakfast. It says:

_Dear Students of Hogwarts,_

_ We decided to make you day brighter, so here is a park in which we have created thanks to the notes of Transfiguration that we stole from our best friend._

_From The Junior Marauders,_

_Shaggy _(A/N: As in shaggy hair), _Longsnout, and Shortfur._

The students in the Great Park talked. There was a new generation of the Marauders?

"Settle down, kids!" Dumbledore said. "Have a nice breakfast."

Some of the kids looked at him oddly. That was all he had to say to this. 'Have a nice breakfast?' They were all happy; the prank got them out of two days of classes.

As all the kids were talking about the next two days off, one girl just sat there.

Hermione was pale. She looked really pale. Her normally slightly tan skin was pale white. Shaggy and Longsnout were Harry and Ron. More importantly, she was Shortfur. She wasn't even part of this prank. Or was she?

'_Here is a park in which we have created thanks to the notes of Transfiguration that we stole from our best friend.' _The letter said.

Harry and Ron were going to get it later on.

**A/N: SOOOO. What did you guys think? I'm sorry for any grammatical or any spelling errors. It's late, and I really wanted to get this out as soon as possible. That's about it, except for REVIEW!!! Do it! It's pretty much the sole reason for me updating. So REVIEW! You know you want to! It isn't that hard to click that button and type in a few words. Bye!**


	4. He Screwed Up

**A/N: Hellooo! I wanted to say, WHY DIDN'T I GET MANY REVIEWERS? I get severe writers block when NO ONE reviews so it takes me twice as long to get out a chapter. I really have to apologize for this bad chapter. I just wanted to get something out to you because I don't want to keep you waiting. You can get to reading the story now.**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not **_**own Harry Potter unless I become a vampire and my power is to make everything go my way. I'm going to get Carlisle Cullen and force him to change me…**

**P.S. I'd really like it if you read my one-shot: Autumn Willow and Death Eater Rehab. **

**Okay this is like an update, about 2 weeks after I wrote the authors note above. I had this whole entire chapter typed up, and then my computer shut off on me!!! UGH!**

**Okay this is another update, about two months (I think?) after I wrote the previous authors note. If you don't keep reviewing, this is what will happen.**

**Another update, two days after the previous update. I have writers block… so sorry if this is short? I'm just trying to be fairly nice to you guys but I barely got any reviews?**

* * *

The rest of breakfast went fairly well, except for Hermione giving Harry and Ron 'The Look'.

Draco had talked with Blaise about Quidditch. About halfway through their conversation Harry and Ron joined. They surprisingly got along well, except for a slight disagreement on which player was better. By slight disagreement, it meant: '_Malfoy, I think we all know that the Chudley Cannons rule and the Magpie's suck. If you don't agree with me, I swear Ron and I will hex you into next year, use the Cruciatus curse on you until you go insane, then we'll get Ginny and we'll all use the Bat Bogey Hex on you. After that, we'll all prance around like fairies until you pass out. Got it?' _Draco nodded furiously, and Blaise had to restrain himself from laughing.

After breakfast, Hermione had given Harry and Ron the Bat Bogey hex. They were still trying to clean themselves from the sticky Bogey's that Hermione had dosed them with. They could only remember it…

_Flashback:_

_After breakfast Harry and Ron had tried to sneak off before Hermione caught them. They slowly got up, and crept towards the Great Hall doors. Before they could, small hands had pinched them by the ears and they were being pulled back._

"_WHOA!" They exclaimed loudly, causing everyone in the Great Hall to look at them. _

"_Draco, can you watch Anastasia for a few minutes? Thank you." Hermione said, grabbing Harry and Ron roughly by the wrists and dragging them out of the Great Hall._

_As soon as they were out of earshot Hermione started screeching. "HOW COULD YOU?! YOU STUPID, STUPID ARSES! BLOODY HELL, WHY DID YOU DO THAT? YOU STOLE MY NOTES, USED THEM TO CHANGE THE GREAT HALL, AND THEN SAID THAT I WAS PART OF IT? UGH!" _

"_Bloody hell, Hermione, we didn't know you could swear." Ron said. Harry quickly agreed._

"_UGH! DO YOU NOT GET THE POINT HERE? THE TEACHERS COULD FIND OUT! THEY PROBABLY HAVE CONSIDERING YOU'RE THE SON OF A MARAUDER, HARRY! DID YOU BLOODY THINK OF THAT?!"_

"_Well… no." Harry said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. _

"_YOU IDIOTS!" Hermione screeched, taking out her wand. "BATUS BOGEIUS!" _

_End of flashback_

"God," Harry said, casually flinging off the least bits of the bogeys on him, "I never knew Hermione could swear like that. I thought she was all for 'sunshine and daisies!'"

"Me too," Ron agreed.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go find everybody!" Harry exclaimed, bouncing down the hallway.

Harry and Ron made their way back to the Great Park, and started looking for their wife and babies.

* * *

"God, I can't believe they did that!" Hermione muttered under her breath. "That was so stupid of them! I could've gotten caught! I probably have, considering that Harry put the word Marauder in it."

"How could you have gotten caught? For what?" said Draco, who was casually bouncing a happy Anastasia on his knee. Even Hermione had to admit it; Draco was a very good 'father' to Anastasia.

"Oh, nothing." said Hermione. "It was nothing. Nothing at all! Nothing!"

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "Sure. Whatever you say." said Draco suspiciously.

"Can I see Anastasia?" Hermione said, holding her hands out.

"Okay, Hermione." Draco said, passing Anastasia over.

Just then a seventh year (A/N: It's been so long since I updated that I have no clue what year everyone's in. I think it's 6th year…?) walked up to the front of the Great Park.

"WE WILL BE HOLDING A QUIDDITCH GAME AT 12. ANYONE WHO WANTS TO PLAY COME UP HERE AND SIGN UP!" He yelled.

A flood of boys piled into the front of the Great Park. Surprisingly, a few girls were in the group of boys too.

* * *

And that is how everybody spent their week. It was now one month after Hermione 'Bat Bogeyed' Harry and Ron, and everything was going quite peaceful.

Hermione was taking a walk in the village with a five month old Anastasia. She had been a great baby the past month; sleeping through the night, never really crying, and Hermione and Draco enjoyed every single bit of time spent with her.

Draco Malfoy had changed the past month too. And Hermione noticed that. He never called her a 'mudblood' anymore, but they still had their arguments here and there.

Draco had also changed physically. He was just slightly taller and more toned (it was Quidditch season, after all), and he didn't Gel his hair anymore, so it just fell into his eyes. Hermione couldn't deny that Draco looked better than ever. The sudden change had girls wondering if he had changed for someone.

"Hermione, wait up!" said Draco breathlessly.

"What, Draco?" said Hermione.

"I… just… wanted… to… walk with you… guys." Draco panted.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously and raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay."

"Really! All I want is to take a walk with my er 'wife' and daughter!"

"Okay, Malfoy. Whatever you say." Hermione said.

"Why did you call me Malfoy?" Draco said, backing Hermione and Anna up into a playground.

"No reason." Hermione smirked.

By now Draco was very close to Hermione. She felt his breath up against her neck, his lips practically touching her neck. Hermione paled. _I do not like him._ Hermione kept thinking.

"I have to go…" Hermione said in barley a whisper.

Draco looked down at her. "Why?"

"I have homework to work on. I'm a little behind." Hermione lied.

"You've been done with all your work for days now." Draco countered.

"Professor McGonagall assigned another extra credit assignment. I decided to do it because I got a ninety-five on my last Transfiguration quiz." Hermione lied again.

"I don't believe you." drawled Draco. "You bloody Gryffindor's suck at lying."

Hermione glared at him. "There you go again! You _always_ make fun of us Gryffindor's! You don't see me going around saying 'Oh look at all those Slytherins, the big bad followers of the Dark Lord! Dark Mark!"

"That's very hypocritical of you, Granger." Draco said.

"Don't talk about being a hypocrite, you arse."

Hermione stalked off with Anastasia. Draco sat down under a slide in the playground.

"When everything's always going good, I always have to screw it up." Draco muttered to himself. He had to fix this problem. He was going to fix it. He just knew it.

* * *

**A/N: **Oooohhh! What's going to happen next. Is Hermione going to forgive Draco? Review! I'm sorry it's short, but this is how most of my chapters are going to be from now on if I actually want to finish this story. I had to take a break because of no reviews and writers block. But I'm back, and expect a chapter anywhere from one week to one or two months. That's about as far as I'll go now.


	5. Following Friends

**A/N: **TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT BABY! WOO HOO! I wrote this in like, fifty minutes. I feel really good now!

P.S. I'm sorry this chapter's short, I just really wanted to get this out to you guys. I felt really bad for not updating for a few months.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Hermione took Anastasia and put her in her crib. She looked at her sleeping so peacefully. No worries. No nothing.

Hermione had the parenting class on Monday. She heard a rumor that the babies were all going to be aged to age three, but she didn't trust anyone. Rumors always somehow got wildly out of proportion and bad things always came from them.

Her mind drifted off to Draco. She sometimes wondered if he was ever dropped on the head as a baby or if he was ever in a mental hospital sometime in his life. He had a knack for screwing up things, intentionally or not.

They were going along so well; taking care of Anna, and they were getting along on other topics other than Anna too. But then he had to go and screw it up. He took everything so seriously. She just jokingly called him Malfoy.

But Hermione also pondered if his constant awareness because of his father. She knew that his father was a Death Eater, and she also knew that he always had to be on his toes because he never knew if Voldemort would show up at his house. Lucius _was _Voldemort's right hand man, after all.

Hermione wondered if she should forgive Draco. But she decided not to. She wanted to see if the Slytherin had a heart and would forgive her first.

At the playground, Draco was doing the same thing.

He supposed he _had _acted rather out of hand, but he hadn't been thinking right the past week. He realized something very important, and he couldn't let anyone know, because it could put multiple lives in danger. He'd have to keep it a secret… for now.

Draco concluded that he would apologize to Hermione, but he would wait a little while. He still had to warm up to the idea of apologizing. Malfoy's rarely apologized for something that was their fault.

* * *

"BLOODY HELL, HARRY! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO MAKE ALBUS CRY LIKE THAT?"

"Ginny, don't you think screaming in front of Albus would make him a little rowdy?" said Harry.

"That's not the point, Harry! He was already screaming his bloody lungs out _before _I started screaming." said Ginny.

"I put his diaper on backwards, that's all. It was uncomfortable for him, so he started crying. I didn't realize it until a few minutes ago." explained Harry.

Ginny smacked Harry on his head. "You're a bloody idiot, you know that…right?"

Harry sighed. "Yes, I know I'm idiot. But I'm an idiot that's hopelessly in love with you."

"Tell me something I don't know." murmured Ginny, pressing her lips softly against Harry's.

* * *

"Blaise! Get over here! Look at this!" Lavender yelled.

"What is it?!" Blaise said, arms flailing wildly. "Where's the fire?!"

Lavender burst out laughing. "There's no fire, Blaise! It's just Chris's wonderful smile that's lighting up this room."

Blaise walked over to Chris and smiled as his saw his son grinning a little toothless grin. "He looks so adorable." He whispered.

"I know." Lavender agreed. "Oh! Let's take a picture of Chris's first smile!"

"Yes, yes! I'll go grab the camera." Blaise said, stumbling out of the room.

"It seems like he's always sleeping." Lavender said to herself. "Boys."

Lavender quickly changed Chris out of his pajamas and into a cute little outfit. Lavender could help but note how cute it was. Chris had a little pair of sneakers on, and a little pair of jeans. His shirt was green and had a little Golden Snitch on it. The shirt said: I'm so cute, even Snitches come to me!'. That was her favorite shirt on him. She had it in the Gryffindor coloring too.

"I'm back!" Blaise said, waving the muggle camera in the air.

"Okay." said Lavender. "Now how do we work this camera?"

Lavender took a picture of herself. The camera flash blinded her for a quick moment. "Guess not." She muttered. She turned the camera the other way and clicked a button. The flash went off.

"There we go!" Blaise said, as he saw a random picture of the bottom of Chris's crib appear on the screen. "Nice going, Lav."

Lavender smiled. "I know. I'm just so smart like that."

Blaise grinned back. "Now let's take a picture of our little babe!"

Blaise and Lavender peered down at Chris, and Chris just smiled innocently back at them. Lavender positioned the camera just right and clicked the button. The flash went off and a cute little picture of a baby appeared on the sceen.

"Aw, Blaise. Look at that picture! Chris looks too cute!"

Blaise smirked and joked, "It's obvious he got his looks from me."

Lavender laughed. "Oh, Blaise."

* * *

Ron and Angelina were sleeping with a baby on each of their chests. Ron had Rosalie, and Angelina had Andrew.

Rosalie whimpered a little in her sleep, which startled Ron awake. He looked around, and muttered "Food.".

Ron got up and went to the kitchen downstairs in their average sized home. It was slightly larger than your average Colonial. It was about four thousand square feet, with a finished basement filled with toys scattered all around the floor and an attic that served as a entertainment room for Ron and Angelina after the twins had gone to sleep.

Ron grabbed a chocolate bar and started eating it. "So good." He muttered threw bites.

Soon, he woke up Angelina.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Ron? I was sleeping and your incessant moaning sounds woke me and Andrew up. I thought you were doing something, but I come down here, and you're moaning about food!" Angelina nagged.

"Sowwy." Ron muttered, chocolate spewing out of his mouth.

"It's okay, Ron. Just really, don't make moaning sounds while you're eating. It doesn't sound very right.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ron said.

Angelina went back upstairs and put Andrew in his crib. She looked at the clock. It read four o'clock. Dinner started in an hour.

Ron brought Rosalie upstairs after he finished eating. He looked at the clock. A little after four. Some sleep would be nice…

* * *

**A/N: **Two chapters in one night! Be happy! I thought this chapter would break things up a little bit. Some fluff. Review!


	6. Hello Mummy, Hello Daddy!

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm back again. I really hope you like this chapter. I like it a lot. I thought it was really cute. But be aware, good things never stay happy for long… in this story, that is.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione and Draco walked with Anastasia down the hallway on Monday morning. They were on their way to the parenting class. Neither had spoken to the other since the argument that happened the other day. Draco wanted to apologize, but he just didn't really want to, and most importantly, he didn't have a clue on how to apologize.

Hermione knew that she did some things wrong, but she was sick and tired of always being the mature person and decided that Draco would have to apologize first before Hermione would forgive him.

They both had come to the realization the other day that life was boring without the other to spice it up. They weren't exactly great friends, but they weren't exactly foes either.

Suddenly, Draco paused in his even footsteps. Hermione just kept walking, unaware that he had stopped. After a second though, she realized that he wasn't walking with them and she waited. And waited. After a few minutes she walked back to where Draco was standing.

"I'm sorry." Draco apologized. "I'm sorry for being a bloody git, an arse, and a hypocrite. I'm sorry, Hermione."

Hermione stared at him. "I'm sorry too. I was rude, and mean. I forgive you though."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Relieved that my awesomeness forgave you?" she asked.

Draco laughed. "Yeah, I am."

"Let's get to class. We're going to be late if spend any more time here." Hermione said.

Draco nodded. "Okay."

Hermione, Draco, and Anastasia made it to class with just about a minute to spare.

"Is it okay if I go sit with my friends?" Draco asked.

Hermione laughed. "There's no reason for you to ask. Go sit with your friends. I'll take Anastasia."

"Okay." said Draco. He went and sat down with Blasie, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Okay, class! Let's get started!" Professor Jasper said. "In case you didn't know, this is my husband, Henry Jasper." She motioned to a tall man with dark hair.

He waved. "Just call me Professor Henry."

The kids murmured a small 'hi.'

"Oh, and please call me Professor Ella." Professor Ella added in.

"Before we do anything else," Professor Henry started, "Let's start by getting into groups. Boys come with me, and girls go with Professor Ella."

The students silently went to the groups. About half the boys took their babies, and about half the girls took theirs.

Hermione sat with Anastasia next to Ginny and Lavender and their babies.

"Now girls, this is a just a quick talk session. We'll just be here to talk about the past month. Does anyone have any stories to share?" asked Professor Ella.

Lavender raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Brown?" said Professor Ella.

"Well, the other day, my baby smiled for the first time. Blaise and I took a picture of him. He looked so cute!" she said.

"That's wonderful! Does anyone have any other stories to share?"

"I do!" said Ginny. "The other day, Harry put Albus' diaper on backwards. He didn't realize it until several minutes later. I bat bogeyed him."

"That sure is nice…" said Professor Ella unsurely. "Any other stories?"

Hermione raised her hand. "Well, a week or so ago Draco thought that it would be nice to give Anastasia a bath in water that changed colors, but he didn't realize that it would also _change_ the color of your skin! Anastasia's skin was yellow for a few hours until a finally found a charm to get rid of it."

Everyone laughed. "Anymore?" Professor Ella asked.

No one raised their hands.

"So, what should we talk about…?" said Professor Ella.

* * *

Professor Henry did the same thing with the boys. They all pretty much talked about the same things too. Blaise talked about Chris smiling, Harry talked about putting Albus' diaper on backwards, and Draco talked about changing Anna's skin color.

The class had formed back into one giant group, and they were awaiting the lecture that Professor Henry and Professor Ella were going to give them.

"As you may have heard by now," Professor Henry started. "We will be aging your children to age to about two and a half. Your children's clothes will all be immediately transfigured into clothes that will fit them the minute that they have changed. They will sleep for about an hour before they wake up; the potion has side effects like that. If you would all just step up and form a line please so that your children can take the potion."

Everyone formed a line. Harry and Ginny were first, then Ron and Angelina, then Blaise and Lavender, some other people, and finally Draco and Hermione. After a few minutes it was finally time for Anastasia to take her potion.

"Come on, Anna. Drink the potion." said Draco. Finally after a few minutes she took the potion. Anna quickly fell asleep and Draco and Hermione noticed her body become more like a toddler.

Draco carried Anastasia while Hermione pushed her pram back to the village. They put her in her room and they stayed in the room next to hers (which just happened to be a study) to wait for her to wake up.

Hermione studied for a bit, but quickly became bored and picked up the most recent book that she was reading. It was called, 'A Guide to Babies the Magical Way'. It pretty much summed up growing up in the magical world. Hermione thought it was an absolutely fabulous book. It helped her a lot with many things.

Hermione soon read about a charmed broom only to go about a foot above the ground. She thought it was a great idea.

"Draco! Come here! Look at this. I think we should get one for Anna next time we go to Hogsmeade." said Hermione.

"Bloody Hell Hermione, you would really let Anna ride one of those?" asked Draco.

"Well yes." said Hermione. "But if it's dangerous then we won't be getting one for her."

"Oh no, it's not dangerous at all." Draco said. "I just didn't know that you would ever let you child use one of those. You just didn't strike me as that kind of person."

"Oh."

They both went back to their reading. After a few minutes, Draco got bored.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes, Draco?"

"What do you think Anna's going to be like? Do you think she'll look more like you, or me? Do you think her eyes will have changed color?" Draco asked in a blur of questions.

"I personally think that she'll look more like your mom. I saw it in her even as a baby. She'll certainly have your color hair, but it could be wildly bushy and curly like mine." Hermione answered.

Suddenly, they both heard a muffled cry.

"That must be Anna!" Draco exclaimed.

They both put down their books and ran towards Anna's room. They saw the cutest little girl there wrapped up in a pink blanket holding a little stuffed Dragon.

"What's the matter, Anna?" Hermione asked.

"I had a bad dweam." She said, hugging Hermione.

"What was it about?" Draco asked.

Anastasia sniffled a little, and her blonde, curly hair bounced as little as she did so. "There was a mean man. He took you and mummy away from me." She said.

Hermione hugged her. "Sweetie, that was just a dream. Daddy and I are here right now and we are never going to leave you."

"Thank you, Mummy." said Anna.

Draco knelt down next to Anna and tried to change the subject. "And who is that?" Draco said, pointing to the stuffed Dragon the Anastasia was holding.

Anastasia giggled. "This is my dragon. His name is Kitty."

Draco had to stifle a chuckle. "That's a wonderful name, Anna."

"I know, Daddy!"

Draco and Hermione couldn't get enough of Anastasia's speech. She was only two and a half, so her speech was a little muffled. Her high soprano voice was like singing, and every word that had the letter 'r' in it was pronounced as a 'w' and she had a slight lisp, but you could barely notice it.

"Do you want to come to class with Mummy and me?" asked Draco.

"Of course I do, Daddy!" said Anastasia. "I'm going to go to class with you and Mummy 'cuz I love you guys _this _much!" She spread her arms really wide to express her love for her parents.

"And I love you this much too." said Draco, also spreading his arms apart wide.

"How much do you love me, Mummy?" said Anastasia.

"I love you _THIS MUCH!" _said Hermione, and then she attacked Anastasia with the 'tickle monster'.

Draco sat back and watched Hermione and Anna tickle each other. He saw their smiling faces and heard their peals of laughter every few seconds. But there was one thing on his mind.

_I love someone?,_ he thought.

* * *

**A/N: **So there's my chapter. I hope you like it. I'm really glad I'm continuing this story. I think there's going to be about fifteen or so chapters. More or less. Who knows how long this story will end up being, but I have a feeling that it will be anywhere from 20,000 words to 40,000 words. Review!


	7. Mione and the Dragon

**A/N: **Yay! I have twenty-one reviews! I would really like at least 100 reviews by the time that this story is over. Will you guys help me accomplish that? Haha!

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Harry Potter in any possible way.

* * *

Hermione, Draco, and Anastasia walked down the hallway towards their next class. Anastasia was holding Draco's hand, chatting happily with him about princesses.

By the time they reached their class (Potions'), Anastasia was in Draco's arms because she was tired of walking. As they walked in, they noticed how unusually _loud _the class was.

Chris was running in circles holding Flobberworms' in his hands, and Albus was doing the same except he actually a_te_ one of the Flobberworms'.

Little Rosalie just sat there with her father talking to him about the strange dream that she had last night about dancing chicken. Ron just nodded and pretended that he understood exactly was she was saying.

Andrew was actually asleep. His head was resting on Angelina's shoulder, and a cute little snore escaped every few seconds.

"Where do you want to sit?" Hermione asked Anastasia.

She looked around and pointed to Chris. "I want to sit next to Chris." She said, but it came out more like 'I want to sit next to Chwis.' Anastasia's ringing soprano voice just made it that much cuter.

"What do you say, Anna?" Draco asked her.

"Pwease, Daddy! Can I sit next to Chwis?" Anastasia said.

"Okay, sweetie." Draco said.

Draco couldn't help but notice how soft he was becoming. He didn't care though; he didn't want to screw Anastasia up like his father did with him. He knew that she was the cutest little kid in the world. Her thick blonde hair and huge blue-gray eyes were just to die for, and her cute little soprano voice just made her even cuter.

Draco, Hermione, and Anastasia all sat down next to Lavender, Blaise, and Chris.

"Hi, Blaise." Hermione said. "Having trouble catching Chris?"

"You wouldn't believe how fast he can run. I just told Lavender it was her turn to chase him."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "_Accio Chris!" _she muttered, pointing her wand towards Chris. He flew towards her, and then Hermione caught him in her arms. She handed Chris to a very thankful Blaise.

"Thank you so much, Hermione." Blaise said.

"Yes, thank you!" Lavender said. "We would have been running around all class if it weren't for you." Lavender turned to Chris. "Where are you Flobberworms'?"

"Nowhere." He said, his cute little voice feigning innocence.

"Where are they?" Lavender asked.

Chris mumbled something incoherently.

"What did you say?"

"I stuck them down my pants."

* * *

The rest of Potion's class was fairly uneventful. Snape had finally decided to join the class five minutes after it started, which thoroughly confused the students. He said that 'there was a minor mishap in the prefects' bathroom and all other staff was too lazy to handle it so he had to do it'.

No one believed him.

Hermione, Draco, and Anastasia were at their home. Anastasia was taking a nap, and Hermione and Draco were resting. They were all done with their classes for the day (they only had Transfiguration after Potions), and they were extremely thankful. Having a two and a half year old kid _plus _having to go to school was extremely tiring.

Hermione was lying down on the couch and was thinking about upcoming events. She knew that Hogsmeade was on Saturday (only a couple of days away) and she thought that she and Draco could bring Anastasia. Hermione thought that she would really like everything there.

Hermione was very deep in her thoughts and before she knew it, she was asleep.

* * *

"Mummy, Mummy! Wake up! I very hungry!" Anastasia said, rubbing her tummy.

Hermione opened her eyes. "Do you know what time it is, Anna?"

"Daddy said that it was five-thirty." Anastasia said proudly.

"Okay. Let me just go to the bathroom and we'll leave for dinner. Okay?"

"Okay, Mummy!"

Hermione quickly went to the bathroom and returned two minutes later. "Draco! We're leaving for dinner."

Draco appeared the bottom of the staircase. "Yum! I'm starving." Draco said.

"Me too, Daddy!" Anastasia chimed in.

The little family walked towards the Great Hall, and on the way the met up with Ginny, Harry, and Albus, and Blaise, Lavender, and Chris. Everyone guessed that Ron dragged Angelina and Andrew and Rosalie to dinner as early as possible. They all shook their heads. Ron was such a pig.

By the time they reached the Great Hall Albus was crying because he was so hungry. Ginny gave Albus some food and he finally quieted down and ate in silence.

"Oh thank God." Draco muttered.

Hermione playfully slapped the back of Draco's head. "Draco! You know that little kids can't help it. I bet you were even worse when you were Albus' age."

Draco scowled. "To let you know, I was a perfectly well behaved child."

Hermione snorted. "And look how well you turned out."

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Draco exclaimed.

"I never said anything about being nice."

Suddenly, a little yell interrupted Hermione and Draco's little argument."Mummy! I WANT FOOD!" Anastasia exclaimed.

"No yelling. That's not very nice, Anastasia. Can you ask your Mummy nicely?" Draco said.

"Mummy, can I please have some food?" Anastasia asked.

"Of course, Sweetie. What do you want to eat?" Hermione said.

"Chicken, please!" Anastasia chirped.

Hermione smiled. "Okay!"

* * *

"Daddy, Mummy, can you guys please tell me a story?" Anastasia asked. She had just received her bath and was currently snuggled up under some blankets in her bedroom.

"Okay, Sweetie." Hermione responded. She looked to Draco. "Well, once upon a time there was a girl."

"And her name was Mione." Draco finished.

"She grew up in a muggle home, but one day during the summer she received a letter saying that she was a witch." Hermione said.

"When she finally went to school that year, she made many friends. But, she made an enemy too. His name was Dragon. He was very mean to her, because his Daddy told him that muggle-borns' were all bad and had the blood of mud."

"That's mean!" Anastasia piped in.

"Then in their sixth year Mione and Dragon got paired for an assignment together." Hermione said. "They weren't very happy about it. They fought a lot, but after a while they started to learn to get along."

"Then Dragon realized something very important one day, but he had to keep it a secret. If anyone found out, especially his Daddy, he would get _very _mad." Draco said.

"What did Dragon realize?" Anastasia asked.

"It's a secret." Draco said. "Now the story's over. Goodnight, Anastasia."

"Goodnight, Daddy! I love you!" Anastasia said.

"I love you too."

"Goodnight, Mummy! I love you!" Anastasia said.

"Goodnight, Anna. I love you too!" Hermione said, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

* * *

**A/N: **What did you guys think? This chapter wasn't anything special, but the next chapter will be. Maybe little Anna is smarter than we think…? Review and keep reading and maybe you'll find out what's to come!


	8. The Man

**A/N: **I love this story so much. All these reviews just make me so happy! Keep reviewing – I really want 100 reviews by the time this story is over.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter books All that goes to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Hermione bundled Anna up in a pink jacket and a pair of cute muggle boots called 'Uggs'. Today was Hogsmeade day, and everyone in the school (everyone except the 2nd and 1st years) was extremely excited for this trip.

"Mummy, what is Hogsmayde like?" Anastasia asked.

"It's Hogsmeade, honey." Hermione corrected her, buttoning up the last button on Anna's jacket. "Hogsmeade is wonderful. They have lots of stores and a place to get food. They also have a candy store! Maybe if you're a good girl I'll get you some candy."

"I promise I'll be a good girl! I want candy!" Anastasia said.

Draco bounded down the stairs. "What about candy?" He said. Hermione took that opportunity to take a good look at him. He wasn't wearing his normal outfit of all black. It was very laid back. He was wearing just a pair of dark wash jeans and a dark green polo. His shoes shocked her most. He was wearing converse.

"I didn't know that you wore muggle brand shoes, Draco." Hermione said to him.

"I saw them in America once when my father was on business." Draco said, flipping his hair.

Hermione noticed that his hair was not slicked back and was just falling slightly over his eyes. _Perfection. _Hermione thought. _I cannot be thinking that he is sexy! Start breathing normally, Hermione!_

"They look nice." _You look nice._

"Thanks." Draco said. Draco looked at the clock on the wall. "It says that we have to be at the carriages in twenty minutes! Let's get going."

Anastasia held her arms up to her father. "Can you carry me, Daddy?"

He kissed her forehead and picked her up. "Of course I can, sweetheart."

Draco opened the door and held it out for Hermione, who was pushing a pram just in case Anastasia got tired while they were in Hogsmeade. Draco closed the door behind him and Anastasia, and then continued walking with Hermione down the village.

They made it to the carriages with only a few minutes to spare. The reason of this was because they caught up with Lavender and Blaise, then Ron and Angelina, and then finally Harry and Ginny.

The families each hopped in their own carriages (they had more things now that they had children) and made their way to Hogsmeade.

Anastasia was smiling looking out the window of the carriage. "This is awesome!" She laughed, her high little voice ringing happily.

"I know." Hermione said. "Wait until you see Hogsmeade. It's absolutely wonderful."

"I bet it is, Mummy!" Anna said.

The family sat in silence for a few minutes. Draco was reading a Quidditch magazine called 'Quidditch Weekly'. On the cover it showed Viktor Krum with a broomstick in his hand smiling.

Hermione was looking out the window watching everything pass by her. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful everything was. The trees were rich shades of reds, oranges, and yellows. Some leaves were falling while others were not. The air was crisp when the wind blew, but it was otherwise an extremely beautiful day.

Anastasia was sitting on her mother's lap, singing a song to herself and swinging her legs every once and a while. She soon got bored and started playing with her mum's hair.

"Anna, look! That's Hogsmeade right ahead." Hermione exclaimed as the small town came into view.

"That's so pretty! When is the carriage going to stop?" Anna asked.

"The carriage will stop in a few minutes, honey." Hermione answered her.

After two minutes, the carriage stopped. Draco opened up the door and got the pram out and then let Hermione and Anna out. Anastasia grabbed her father's hand. "Come on, Daddy! Let's go!"

Draco and Hermione laughed.

"Okay, sweets." Draco answered her.

"Where do you want to go first?" Hermione asked Anastasia.

Anastasia twirled a strand of hair around her finger. After a minute her face brightened up. "Let's go get candy!"

"Sorry, but you can't get candy right now. Maybe we can get some candy after lunch." Hermione said, straightening out Anastasia's crooked jacket.

"Okay, Mummy." Anastasia said sadly. "How about we go to the clothes store?"

"Okay! We can get you some cute things there!" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco looked a little reluctant. As a kid, his mother loved to drag him into stores and torture him by spending endless hours in there. He sighed. "Let's just go."

Hermione laughed. "Does Draco not like clothing stores?" She asked.

"Yes, now shut up."

"That wasn't very nice, Daddy!" Anastasia exclaimed. "Now say you're sorry to Mummy!"

"I'm sorry, Mummy!" He said smartly.

"Draco, let's just go to the store."

Draco, Hermione, and Anastasia all walked to the store. It was filled with all sorts of clothes. Men's clothes, boy's clothes, women's clothing, and girl clothing. Draco noted that they even had a section of clothing for animals.

"Come on, Mummy! Let's go!" Anastasia said, trying to drag Hermione by the hand. Her little blonde curls bounced as she did so.

Hermione, Draco, and Anastasia walked over to the little girls section of the store. She tried on so many cute things. Anastasia ended up having a pile of four outfits, all mix-and-match.

The first outfit was just a pair of cute little jeans with a butterfly on them, and they were charmed to fly around her pants every few seconds. The shirt had the same exact thing.

The rest of the outfits were fairly the same, except for different colors and different animals.

Hermione decided to bring Anna over to the women's section. Hermione wanted to buy a few things for herself.

Hermione browsed through the racks, casually flinging a shirt or two over her arm every once and a while.

Meanwhile, Anastasia was getting bored. Very bored. She decided just to wander off for a little while. She walked over to the men's section, where her father wandered off to.

Anastasia saw a tall man with long blonde hair. She walked up to him and tapped him from behind.

"Excuse me, Mister." She said, putting on her cute act.

The man turned around. "And who are you?" He asked.

"I'm looking for my daddy. He looks just like you. Have you seen him?" She asked.

One thought ran through the man's mind: Draco.

"And what is your Daddy's name?" He asked.

"Dragon, I know it has something to do with Dragon." Anastasia said.

"Draco?" The man suggested.

"Yes, that's his name!" Anna exclaimed. "I'm looking for him, but I can't find him. I noticed how you looked like him and decided to come to you."

"You know what?" The man said. "I think you should come with me. I think I know where your Daddy is."

Anastasia looked at the man. He looked just like her Daddy, so he must be kind. She figured. She took his hand, and before she knew it, she felt like she was being suck up through a tube.

**A/N: ** CLIFFYYY! HAHAHA! I'm evil. I know. I'm sorry it's very rushed. I only had like an hour to write this. REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	9. The Plan

A/N: I'm so happy with all these reviews I'm getting! I'm very sorry this chapter is so short (I only had 45 minutes to write it)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

In the corner of a small room a little girl was laying. She wasn't sleeping; she was unconscious. The reason why she was unconscious? Because of one horrible blonde-haired man named Lucius Malfoy.

This wasn't the first time he had ever captured someone. He was a Death Eater after all. But Anastasia wasn't any ordinary case. His son had a child that he did not know about, and the child was about two and a half years old.

Lucius Malfoy had a clue to who the mother was. Anastasia's outrageous curls and impeccable grammar pretty much gave it away. Hermione Granger.

Lucius was horrified. His son had a daughter with a _mudblood. _The word rang in his mind. He had to come up with a special plan unlike any other to destroy this little monster that his son created illegitimately.

But little did he know that he was wrong about Draco actually having a child. Anastasia was just a charm, and would disappear after the project was over.

Back in the room Anastasia awoke. She looked around the room, her blonde curls bouncing as she did so. It was dark, damp, and cold, and also completely barren of anything except for a dead rat in another corner of the room.

Anastasia whimpered a little, and soon the tears came. She cried silently, not wanting the mean man that took her to hear her.

* * *

Hermione flung one more shirt over her arm. She turned around to find Anastasia, whom Hermione thought was right behind her.

"Anastasia?" Hermione called. She realized that she could have wander down a few racks. She looked. Nothing. She wasn't there.

Hermione ran over to find Draco. She saw a bit of loose platinum blonde hair and immediately ran over to him. "Have you seen Anastasia?" she asked.

Draco's face paled even paler than the unusual pale color that it normally was. "No, why?"

"I can find her!" Hermione exclaimed. She started hyperventilating. Her baby was missing. She didn't care that she could fail the project at this moment; she was just worried that her baby could be in danger.

"Okay, let's go find the store clerk and see if he has seen her." Draco said calmly, but inside he was mentally breaking down.

"Okay." Hermione said.

* * *

Anastasia finally calmed down after a few minutes. She looked for a way to escape. There was one window, but it was too up high for her to reach. Damn being too short.

There was one door in the room. She looked around, just to make sure that no one was looking (even though there were no people, you just never know) and then walked over to the door. She tried to open it, but she had no such luck.

She sat down against the wall and let a tear escape. All she wanted was her mummy and daddy. They promised that they would never leave her, but here she was, all alone.

* * *

Lucius was sitting down in his armchair, thinking about a plan to get this little bastard out of his way.

He could just leave her out to the wolves, but that would be too original. He needed something with spark, and spunk.

_Spunk? I sound like the Weasels. _Lucius thought.

He kept pondering about what he could do to her.

After a while, he came up with the perfect plan. He smirked to himself. There was no way that she could ever escape this plan.

* * *

Hermione and Draco ran up to the nearest store assistant that they could find.

"Excuse me, sir?" Hermione asked worriedly. "Have you seen a little girl with long platinum blonde hair? She's about two and a half, really tiny for her age, and looks almost like a veela."

"Hmm." The man said. "I saw a little girl with that description about twenty minutes ago with a man with long blonde hair. I assumed it was her father, since they both had the same color hair and she was smiling when she talked to him.

Draco immediately dragged Hermione to out of the way. "It's my father! I know it!"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Yes, I have to say that I agree with you."

"I think I know where Anna is. I saw my father once bring this man to this strange place in the woods about a mile from my manor. I'm sure we could ask Dumbledore for permission. He would say yes, I'm sure he would. Now we just to grab some people"

SMACK! Hermione slapped Draco hard across the face, leaving a nice red hand print as an after mark. She thought it was nice, but she immediately brushed that thought off. "Get a hold of yourself, Draco! This is no time for babbling! Our daughter is MISSING!"

Draco tried to get his breathing back to normal. "Okay. Let's go to Dumbledore, and we can get some people to help us."

"Come on! We need to go find a professor! We need to go before it's too late! He could _kill _her Draco."

Hermione and Draco ran through all the people, shoving them and pushing them as aside as they went. They checked practically half the stores in Hogsmeade, but they couldn't find a professor. It was in Zonko's that they finally found Professor Snape, who had finally become a chaperone for this one Hogsmeade trip (because it was mandatory for a professor chaperone at least one time.

"Professor Snape!" Hermione exclaimed, her voice a little higher and shakier than normal.

"What, Miss Granger? I hope you are not trying to disturb me on this day or else I will give you a detention." Snape drawled.

"Sir, Anastasia is missing." Draco said to Snape.

"She is probably just wandering around a store, you should have done that." Snape said.

"We already did that, sir, but when we asked a store assistant if they had seen her they said that they last saw her with a man with _long blonde hair."_

"Oh no." Severus said. "We should get you back to Hogwarts as soon as possible, and we should bring you to Dumbledore. We'll call the Order."

Snape rushed the kids towards the carriages at Hogsmeade, they hopped in a carriage and off they went.

Hermione looked out the window as they were riding. None of the scenery looked good to her anymore. The once beautiful mid-October leaves looked dull. The blue sky looked gray, and the green grass looked like it had died.

It was then Hermione realized that her whole life centered around just one person who had changed her life in just a mere month and a half. Anastasia. Her daughter.

At the same time, Draco was thinking exactly the same thing. How could he possibly live if his daughter died at the hands of his own father?

* * *

Lucius looked at the potion he was brewing. It was a deep purple in color. Almost perfect. He just had to add the werewolf saliva and all would be perfect.

He added it exactly three minutes later, and then stirred exactly six times counter clockwise. He waited for a few minutes for the potion to change color. Five minutes later, it was dark green. Perfect.

He decided that he would wait a bit to see if the Mudblood and his son would come with help.

_Weak._ Lucius thought. _My son is weak. He doesn't even deserve to be my son! Voldemort does not have weak people as his Death Eaters, except Wormtail. Stupid Wormtail._

Lucius looked at his potion once again and evilly smiled. This plan was going to work, he just knew it.

* * *

**A/N: ** SOOOOOO… What do you think is going to happen? Who knows… What's Lucius' plan? I wonder. Review!


	10. Gotta Find You

**A/N: **I feel so evil. I wonder what's going to happen to Anastasia. You'll find out in this chapter or the next, I really don't know. I'd really like 100 reviews. Do you think you can do it? We are half way there already. I just need 50 more!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione and Draco ran through the halls of Hogwarts. Snape had told them the password in the carriage ride back from Hogsmeade – Chocolate Frogs.

"Chocolate Frogs!" Hermione said. Her voice a little bit louder than it normally was.

The Gargoyles jumped aside allowing Hermione and Draco in. They both knocked rather furiously on Dumbledore's office door.

A calm voice said, "Come in."

They both ran inside. "Headmaster, Anastasia has been kidnapped." Draco said.

Dumbledore looked rather astonished. He was surprised for once. "And do you have an idea on who this _kidnapper _could be?"

Hermione said quickly, "Lucius Malfoy. I know it. The clerk at the store said that they saw a little girl with blonde hair talking with a man with long blonde hair. No one else fits that description, Professor."

"Hmm. I see." Dumbledore said. "I say we call Remus Lupin."

"Why Lupin?" Draco said.

Hermione looked at him in an '_I'll tell you later' _expression. She saw Dumbledore send a quick patronus charm to Professor Lupin, and then she saw Dumbledore send a patronus to Tonks and Moody.

Dumbledore, Draco, and Hermione all started waiting for the people to come. Remus came first, as he was the first one to receive the patronus. After that came Tonks and then finally Moody.

"I called you to Hogwarts for one specific reason." began Dumbledore. "Hermione and Draco's child, Anastasia, has been supposedly kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy. We all know how powerful Lucius can be, which is why I called you three. Lucius always has something up his sleeve, and I think you three would perform the best job."

Moody, Remus, and Tonks nodded.

Tonks ran her fingers through her pink hair. "When should we leave?"

"Soon." Dumbledore answered. "I'd like to talk to you three. Alone."

Hermione and Draco took that as their cue to leave. They walked out the door silently.

Draco looked at Hermione as soon as they were out of Dumbledore's office and out the door. "Why is Remus Lupin so crucial to this mission?" He asked Hermione.

"Draco, do you remember third year?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, you slapped me that year."

"Do you remember anything about why Professor Lupin left his job as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Yes, because he was a… Oh." Draco said, finally remembering Lupin's 'furry little problem'.

"You know that _they _have heightened senses, so he would be able to smell Anastasia's scent, or hear her if she was crying if we get anywhere close to where she is."

"I get it now."

"I bet you do."

* * *

Lucius waited.

And waited.

And waited.

No one had come for Anna yet.

Just then he heard a huge crash. He looked up and saw Remus Lupin, Moody, and Tonks.

He stood up. "I've been expecting. Not you, but the mudblood and my blood-traitor son."

"Don't you dare call Hermione a mudblood." Tonks hissed.

"Mudblood. Mudblood! MUDBLOOD!" Lucius roared.

"Stupefy!" Moody called, pointing his wand at Lucius.

Lucius quickly set up a shield. "Protego!"

The fight roared on. Lucius had a gash in his arm that was flowing blood, and Moody had a large cut on his back.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Draco snuck in with the help of Tonks and Remus. Thankfully, Dumbledore had an invisibility cloak on hand, which he allowed Draco and Hermione to use. They snuck through the door and went as far around the battle as they could possibly go.

The saw a few doors and when they opened them they were all empty. Finally they came to the last door. When Draco tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. "Alohamora." He whispered. Nothing happened.

"Try this." Hermione said. "Quedorious."

The door immediately opened. They looked, and in far right corner they saw a small hump. They walked over to it as quietly as they could. Hermione bent down and saw it was Anastasia. "Anastasia!" Hermione said quietly (she didn't want Lucius to hear her, but she doubted that because of the battle.)

Draco had a huge smile plastered on his face. He and Hermione found their daughter. Now all that they had to do was escape. Draco listened carefully. He couldn't hear anything like he could before.

Suddenly, the door flew open. It was Lucius.

"YOU!" He roared. "YOU HAD A CHILD WITH THE MUDBLOOD WITHOUT TELLING ME! YOU BLOOD TRAITOR!"

"Don't you _dare_ call Hermione a mudblood." Draco hissed.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _Lucius roared. A blinding green light surrounded the room. He looked around the room. Everyone was standing alive. It seemed that Draco had pulled him, Hermione, and Anna out of the way in time.

Draco and Lucius circled each other. This was it. One was going to die. It was father and son now. No one else, nothing else.

"_Avada… kedavra." _Draco said. A green light once again surrounded the room. In the middle of it was Lucius Malfoy. He was dead.

All of this was too much for him. He had to leave. He had to take his family to safety. "Come on." Draco said. "Let's go take Anna to see Madame Pomfrey."

"Ok." Hermione said. She picked up Anastasia and held her closely, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. She walked towards the door, and before she left she took one last glance at Lucius Malfoy.

Back in the room that Draco and Hermione had first entered was Moody, Tonks, and Lupin.

"How's Anastasia?" Tonks asked. Hermione noticed that her eyes were a dark red. They must have changed in the middle of the battle.

"Unconscious." Draco answered her. "We need to take her to Madame Pomfrey."

"Yes. Moody and Remus will stay here and inspect everything." Tonks said.

They got ready to leave. "What happened to Lucius?" Tonks asked carefully.

"Dead."

* * *

**A/N: **I am very sorry this chapter is just so freaking short, but I just needed to get something out to you. I only had an hour this time to write this chapter. But I would really enjoy it if you would review. I really want 100 reviews!


	11. Injuries and Offices

**A/N: **So I'd like to thank all you guys for reviewing! I love when I go check to see if I have any reviews and find some. (:

Soo… you guys asked a lot of questions. PM and I'll answer you there, but be aware that I probably won't be giving anything away for the next chapter. But I will say that most of the question's that you asked will be explained in this chapter or the next.

I'd just like to answer one comment. Dumbledore does have an invisibility cloak because you never know what's in Dumbledore's office. Harry has the _Elder _Cloak which is the most powerful one of all (It reflects all curses, jinxes, hexes, etc.), and the Elder Cloak is not the only invisibility cloak in the Wizarding World. They are just extremely rare.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco and Hermione walked towards the Hospital Wing. Hermione was holding Anastasia, who was still unconscious.

By the time they reached the Hospital Wing Anastasia was regaining consciousness. "Madame Pomfrey!" Hermione called. "Anastasia was taken by Lucius Malfoy. She's half conscious right now, but I need your help!"

Madame Pomfrey practically ran to help Anastasia. "Put her down right on this bed. Gently now, ok. Good." Madame Pomfrey instructed Hermione.

Madame Pomfrey casted a Diagnosis Spell on Anastasia. The only problem with this spell was that you had to wait a few minutes before you got the results. Hermione and Draco waited and waited and waited. Well, kind of. It only _seemed_ like that they were waiting for a long time, but in reality it had only been two minutes.

Finally, the results came up. Hermione looked at what Madame Pomfrey was hurriedly reading trying to decipher what all these things meant.

_Concussion. _Hermione knew what that meant.

_Left Ulna bone broken. _Hermione racked through her brain trying to remember what 'Ulna' meant, but she could not remember.

There were several more injuries like cuts, and some bruises, but thankfully Madame Pomfrey had those all gone with just a flick of her wand. She watched Madame Pomfrey wave her wand one more time and then Anastasia's broken arm (Hermione finally realized that it was Anastasia's left arm that was broken after she saw the large amount of bruises on there, and how it was slightly crooked) turned back to normal.

"Anastasia has a concussion, so she will have to stay here for the night." Madame Pomfrey said. "When she wakes up in the morning I will give her a little bit of some Pepper Up potion and she will be free to go."

"Thank you so much, Madame Pomfrey." Hermione said.

"Oh, stop fussing. It's just what I do for a living." Madame Pomfrey said.

Professor McGonagall walked in the hospital wing, her face stony. "Draco, Hermione," she said. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other. "Let's just go." Hermione whispered.

"Ok."

"I'll keep an eye on Anastasia." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey." Hermione thanked her again.

Draco and Hermione followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office. They wondered what they had done. Draco pretty much knew why they were being called to Dumbledore's office. He had killed his father with the Killing Curse. Surely Moody and Lupin had found Lucius' body, just lying there like nothing had been done to it. They could have theorized that it was because of blood loss because of the major gash that Lucius had, but Moody was an expert Auror, so Draco knew he was screwed.

Professor McGonagall let the two up Dumbledore's stairs after saying the password. Draco knocked on the door two times with his right hand.

"Come in." said a wise voice.

Draco and Hermione walked into Dumbledore's office. Inside was Dumbledore, Lupin, Moody, and one other person that they did not know, but Draco and Hermione both guessed it to be a ministry official.

"I have called you two to discuss certain matters that happened at Lucius' headquarters." Dumbledore said. "It appears that he has died from the Killing Curse. Did you do it, Draco?"

"Yes," Draco said, "but only to save my daughter and Hermione. He had already tried using the killing curse on them but I managed to push Hermione and Anna out of the way. He would have killed us all if I didn't kill him."

"I understand," Dumbledore said, "but nevertheless, you will have to go to the Wizengamot for a trial tomorrow. Under most circumstances you would not have a trial for at least a week, but this is the death of Lucius Malfoy. I do think that you will go away with no charges, only because Lucius has done so many things that you are actually giving the Wizarding World a favor."

Draco and Hermione stared at him. Wizengamot. Great. Just bloody great.

* * *

Back in the hospital wing Anastasia awoke earlier than Madame Pomfrey expected.

"Mrs. Nurse Lady," Anastasia said in a small voice. "Where are my mummy and daddy?"

"They are speaking to Mr. Dumbledore." Madame Pomfrey answered her.

"Oh. Can I go see them?" Anastasia asked.

"No. You need your rest." Madame Pomfrey said to her.

"But I don't want to rest!" Anastasia whined. "I wanna' see my mummy and daddy!"

"You can't see them right now, dear. They will be back real soon."

Anastasia looked at Madame Pomfrey, and then said, "Can you tell me a story? My mummy and daddy told me a story once. It was about a girl named Mione and a boy named Dragon who met and had to be paired together for a project, and then they became friends. Then Dragon realized something that could put Mione's life in danger, so he kept it a secret."

Madame Pomfrey smiled. "Do you want to know a secret?"

"Oh yes! Please!" Anastasia begged.

"Draco means Dragon in Latin, and Mione is the short Hermione." Madame Pomfrey said.

"That means that the story my mummy and daddy made up is actually about them!" Anastasia said.

"Yes. You are just like your parents." Madame Pomfrey said.

"You think I don't know that? People tell me that all the time." Anastasia said, her little attitude kicking in.

Madame Pomfrey chuckled to herself. "Ok, dear. Let's get some sleep now."

Anastasia yanked down the covers. "No!"

"Yes, do you need me to give you a sleeping potion?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

Anna's eyes widened. "No, Mrs. Nurse Lady! I'll go right to sleep." Anastasia said, pulling the covers up all the way up to her neck. "See! I'm going to sleep now!"

"Okay. Just make sure you get rest."

"I will."

As soon as Madame Pomfrey left to go sort some potions in the other room, Anastasia tried to put her plan back in action. Her brain was a little fuzzy because of the day's events, but she was sure that she would get back to normal soon.

Anastasia knew that she had part one down; find out what the story that her parents told really meant. Now all she had to do was find out her Daddy's secret, and then part two of 'Get My Parents Together' or also known as 'Fuzzy Pink Bunny' (to Anna, anyways) would be done.

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think of this chapter? I'm so sorry that there has been no Draco/Hermione yet, but when I write I realize that I would have to put something else in there or else it would seem very rushed. But trust me, I'm pretty sure that some Draco/Hermione will be coming up in the next chapter that I post. Review! I'm still challenging you to one hundered reviews. I have over sixty reviews already… just a little less than forty more to go!


	12. The Secret

**A/N: **I'd just like to say thank you to all you reviews. I still really want 100 reviews, so keep reviewing! I think I only need thirty reviews? It would totally make my day, and it would probably make me update so much faster than I normally would.

I am very proud to say that (I think… lol) my story has 20,000 words to it now! I told myself that I was going to make this a long chapter so Parenting Class would have 20,000 words, but I didn't think I could do it. I did it though! I've never really been so excited! I hope this chapter is long enough for you. I spent so long trying to get the detail right.

Oh, and also, for you guys that noted that Draco was too soft from the beginning – my reasoning for that will be explained for that in this chapter. If you have any more questions just PM me and I'll as best as I can to get back to you.

Tell people about me! The more people reading, the more reviews! You can't deny my incredible logic there!

So… my disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione and Draco walked back into the Hospital Wing after their meeting with Dumbledore. Draco was worried that he was going to be sent to Azkaban for using the Killing Curse. Part of him thought that he would get away with no charges, because Lucius had used the Killing Curse so many times on so many innocent people, and had also done so many illegal things that no one could even count in their lifetime. Lucius was also a Death Eater too, and all Death Eaters had been on the most wanted list since practically forever. Draco finally concluded that there was a fifty-fifty chance of him going to Azkaban.

Hermione was thinking the same as Draco. She thought that there was a fifty-fifty chance of him going to Azkaban, and she was leaning on him staying with her and Anastasia. Hermione shook her head. _Just Anastasia. _Hermione thought. _He doesn't even like me that much, he would probably on defend himself by saying he was defending his daughter, not me._

Anastasia was sleeping a tight little ball in the center of her bed in the Hospital Wing. Hermione brushed a strand of hair out of Anastasia's face. She couldn't deny how much Anna resembled angel. Her blonde hair was like a halo, and her perfect ivory skin and slightly pink cheeks made her look like one.

Madame Pomfrey came bustling out of her office at that moment. She checked over Anastasia's vitals, and made sure that nothing was wrong. "Anastasia is looking very healthy." Madame Pomfrey noted. "She woke up while you were talking with Professor Dumbledore. She was dying to see you."

Draco looked at his sleeping daughter. "I don't want to wake her. She needs as much rest as possible. I'm sure people are going to want to see if she's okay tomorrow." He said, grabbing hold of her tiny hand. "Is it okay if we stay here for the night, Madame Pomfrey?"

Madame Pomfrey looked at him skeptically. "You two can stay here as long you are quiet. One peep from you and I will send you straight back to your dorms." She said, walking over to the Potions cabinet that she seemed to reorganize all the time.

"We won't make a sound, Madame Pomfrey." Hermione promised. "It will be like you never knew we were here."

Madame Pomfrey took was last check over the Potions and walked over to Hermione. "It's not you I'm worried about, Miss Granger. It is Mr. Malfoy over there that has me worrying."

Hermione let out a small, quiet laugh. "I think he worries everyone. He is always causing some sort of trouble, whether he is doing it intentionally or not."

"Yes, he does." Madame Pomfrey agreed. "I really have to go though. I need to go collect some Pepper Up potion from Professor Snape. I only have a little bit left." Madame Pomfrey left the hospital wing in search of Severus Snape.

Hermione sat down next to Anastasia (or also across from Draco, depending on the way you put it). "We almost lost her." Hermione whispered so low that Draco almost couldn't hear her.

"We did." Draco said. "But we have her now. I could never thank God enough for letting her be alive."

Hermione looked at him. She never took Draco as one who would believe in God. "You believe in God?" Hermione asked him, her cinnamon eyes looking at him curiously.

"Yes." Draco said. "Who doesn't believe in him?"

Hermione just stared at him. "It's nothing. It's just that Christianity is a muggle religion, you know. I read about it in '_Religious Views of Pureblooded Wizards and Witches of Modern Times'." _She retorted. "It said that ninety-five percent of Pureblooded wizards and witches do not believe in Jesus Christ. Since you were so against muggle-born's and muggles, I concluded that you did not believe in Him."

Draco rolled his blue-gray eyes. "It was my father that did not like muggles or muggle-born's, not me. I only had to appear that I hated them, because if word ever got to Lucius I would have been crucio'd." Draco said.

Hermione gasped. "That's horrible!"

"Pureblood life is not as pretty as people think it is. There are arranged marriages, dreadfully boring parties, and you have no friends. In my life, you only have what you call 'frienemies.' Everyone's motto is 'Keep your friends close but your enemies closer.' Practically all Pureblooded families, minus the Longbottom's, Weasley's, Potter's, and Zabini's, and a few others are all supporters of Voldemort. That's why we don't have a great population of Pureblood's. Voldemort kills half of us, and most of the stress of being a pureblood makes it virtually impossible to conceive." Draco said.

"I never knew being a pureblood was so… horrible." Hermione said. "Muggle life is easier in some ways, worse than others. There are so many things in life that are fun; going to see movies, listening to music on small devices called iPods, and parks. Life is relatively calm in good parts of the Muggle world. For the first five years of my life – which I can barely remember – I lived in a bad part of the city. My parents were young, only twenty, and just starting out their lives when they had me. They hadn't even thought about kids at that time. It was hard for us. We only had a three room apartment, one of which was a bedroom. Right when I turned five my parents opened up a dentist's office in a suburb and life has been good since then. Six years later I was introduced to the Wizarding World. I became best friends with Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and soon I was wanted by Death Eaters. When I was home during the summer I was afraid that they would suddenly pop up and kill me."

"I guess muggles have it pretty hard too." Draco said.

Hermione fell asleep soon after their heart-to-heart talk, but Draco stayed wide awake, watching his daughter and the girl he loved so much. No one knew it, not even Crabbe, Goyle, or Pansy. Over the past month and a half Draco had fallen madly in love with Hermione. He loved the way her curls bounced as she walked, or how when she smiled her eyes would turn a lovely shade of light cinnamon and sparkled. He couldn't tell anyone, because if word ever got his father Hermione would have probably been dead at this moment in time. Now that his father was dead, he would be safe to date Hermione. _But Hermione and I aren't even great friends._ Draco thought sadly.

"Daddy?" Anastasia said in a small voice interrupting his thoughts. "Is that you?"

"Yes. Do you need anything? Does anything hurt?" Draco asked in a rushed whisper.

"No, Daddy. I just want to see you. I missed you so much." Anastasia said, her small hand holding onto her father's hand for dear life.

"Me too, darling." Draco said.

Anastasia let out a small yawn. "Can I ask you a question, Daddy?"

_Part two of 'Fuzzy Pink Bunny' is in action! _Anna thought. All she had to do was get her father to confess his secret and then she could start plan three: POOF (which stood for Princess of the Order of the Outstanding Fairyland.) How Anastasia came up with that, no one knew.

Draco looked as his daughter. She was giving him the 'cute look' as he put it. She made her eyes all big and her lip stuck out a bit, and just like that, Draco's heart was melted. "Of course, Anna. Ask away."

"What was your secret in the story? I know it was you, Daddy." Anastasia said. "Someone told me that Draco meant Dragon in Latin-ese, and that Mione was short for Hermione. That is your name and mummy's name."

Draco sighed. His daughter was just too smart for her own good. But what harm could a little girl make? Draco pondered that for a moment. She had Slytherin genes in her, so who knows what she had up her sleeve, but she also had Gryffindor genes in her too. Gryffindors', in general, were known for their loyalty and braveness. Draco decided that Anna would nothing, and so he told her his secret. "You have to promise not to tell." Draco whispered to her. "If you do, then I might just have to punish you."

"No punishments!" Anna said. "I don't want any punishments!"

"Just don't tell anyone then." Draco said.

"Okay, I won't. Can you tell me your secret now?" Anastasia said impatiently.

"Well aren't you a little impatient today, missy." Draco said. "Let's see if I can remember my secret… Hmm…"

"Daddy!" Anastasia exclaimed quietly.

"Anastasia. I really, really, love your mother. I love her more than the Earth turns; I love her more than life itself." Draco said seriously.

Anna pouted. "What about me?"

"I love you too."

"You better love me." Anastasia said.

"You must not tell _anyone_ of what I told you." Draco said.

"I know, Daddy. I know." Anastasia replied. Inside, she was having a party. Part two of 'Fuzzy Pink Bunny' was over and now she could start the next part of her mission: POOF.

Hermione was lying in the bed beside Anastasia's, sleeping. Or so Draco and Anna thought. Hermione had actually woken up when Anna woke up, but decided to stay 'sleeping' just in case Anna and Draco had a heart-to-heart talk, which they did. Hermione's back was facing Anna and Draco, so they couldn't see her face. A huge smile spread across Hermione's face. Draco loved her. She loved him. They could be together. Now that Lucius was dead, she could finally be with Draco.

"Let's go to sleep, Anastasia." Draco said.

"Okay. I'm very sleepy anyways." Anastasia said in her usual high pitched voice.

"Be quiet, your mother might wake up." Draco shushed her.

"Okay." Anastasia whispered, over exaggerating her whisper. "Goodnight, Daddy. I love you. Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"Goodnight, Anastasia. I love you, squirt." Draco said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Anastasia was already sleeping by he said 'squirt.' He sat for a moment. Tomorrow was the trial. His whole entire outcome of his life depended on tomorrow. If he was ruled guilty – then his whole life plan was screwed up totally. If he was ruled innocent, then he'd keep living his life to the fullest, and maybe asking Hermione out on a date to Hogsmeade, even though they couldn't do that now that they had Anastasia.

Draco got up and walked towards the bed next to Hermione's. He wanted to sleep near her. If this was his last night here, then he wanted to be as close to the woman he loved as possible. But she didn't know that he loved her…

He faced Hermione and looked at her face. It had the strangest lopsided smile plastered on it…

* * *

**A/N: **So… what do you think of this chapter? I am really in love with this chapter. I spent so long on it – like from 8 to ten, which is longer than I usually spend writing my chapters. I'm very proud to say that this chapter has just about 2,000 words, even though it might look shorter (because I tried to put lots of detail in it like someone suggested.)

The next chapter is probably in the process of being written as you read this, and if you review then it will just make me type those words faster and get a chapter up for you guys even faster.

I would absolutely love it if you reviewed! I am dying for 100 reviews!

Peace. (:


	13. Quidditch Pitch Heads

**A/N: **Hmm… how to start? Got it! Okay, someone reviewed that 'Lucius is going to turn her into a werewolf? Bastard'. My answer to that is that Lucius was _not _going to turn Anna into a werewolf. Werewolf saliva was just an ingredient in the potion (which isn't even go to make an appearance, except in this chapter… maybe) that dissolved in the potion, kind of like alcohol does with food.

I'd also like to say thank you for reviewing! I still want 100 reviews. I just need twenty more!!

I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short. Like most of the other chapters, I didn't have a ton of time to write it out.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco woke up to the sound of Hermione and Anastasia singing. He couldn't get over how sweet how both their voices sounded, and decided to keep his eyes closed for a few more minutes. But one thought made him wide awake. Today was his trial at the Wizengamot. He would either being going to Azkaban or staying here with his family. Draco wanted the latter.

He opened his eyes, and then he suddenly saw Anna appear right next to him. "Daddy!" She squealed, hugging him. "Mummy says that you gots stuff to do today!"

"Erm, yes. I have very important things to do today." Draco said. "Just remember that I love you."

"Okay, Daddy." Anastasia said.

Draco got dressed and ate his breakfast with Hermione and Anastasia in the Hospital Wing in silence. He was nervous. Very nervous. In fact, he couldn't even remember a time when he was this nervous. Not even his first Quidditch game was as nerve-wracking as this. But yet again, Quidditch wasn't about the fate of his life in second year.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes." Draco said. _No. _

"Really?" Hermione said.

"Yes. I'm fine. Leave me alone." Draco growled.

"Okay, if you want to be that way." Hermione said, turning back to Anastasia, who was talking rapidly about fuzzy pink bunnies and how she wanted one.

* * *

Draco walked down the halls of the ministry with Kingsley Shacklebolt, a powerful Auror in the Ministry of Magic. Draco's trial was in twenty minutes, and he was heading towards the court room where his trial would take place at.

"Only spoke when you are spoken to." Kingsley tipped Draco. He nodded his head. "Also, I do _not _want to see any smirks, sneers, and I don't want you talking in your drawl."

"I've changed, sir." Draco said. "Hermione and Anastasia have changed me in many ways, and I really only appeared that way for my father so I wouldn't get abused. Hermione and Anna taught me something I didn't know about until the beginning of this year – love. My father's death means that I actually express myself in public without worrying about getting the Cruciatus Curse."

"You're wise beyond your years, Draco." Kingsley said to Draco.

"No one has ever told that, sir." Draco said.

Kingsley chuckled. "I bet. I can't believe I even said that, Draco, but that little speech that you gave me proved to me that you really have changed. It takes a true man to express love."

"Thank you, sir." Draco said. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Draco," said Kingsley. "you have to go inside in just a few minutes. Minister Fudge will be questioning you. Be more respectful than you are to your professors. And be aware, you _will _be under the Verituserum. (A/N: SP?)."

Draco nodded. "I think I got it all."

"It's time to go now, Draco. Good luck."

* * *

Draco sat in the middle of the room, hundreds of eyes on him. This was it. Azkaban or home.

"Did you kill Lucius Malfoy using the Killing Curse on the date of October fifteenth?" Fudge questioned.

"Yes I did." Draco said.

"And why did you use the Killing Curse on Lucius Malfoy?"

"He kidnapped my daughter, Anastasia." Draco said. "I had to find him, and when I did it erupted into huge battle between Lucius and Moody. It was an extremely bloody fight, and Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks helped Hermione and me past the fight to go find Anastasia. We finally found her. Then the noise stopped. We thought that Lucius was dead, but then he just appeared at the door where we were. He tried to kill Hermione and Anastasia with the Killing Curse, and then I snapped. I only killed Lucius because he would've killed Hermione, Anastasia, and me if I hadn't killed him."

Minister Fudge took that as his cue. "It is time for the jury to vote. All in favor of conviction raise your hand."

Only five people raised their hand.

"All in favor of releasing all charges?"

Everyone except those five people raised their hand. Draco sighed in relief. He was going home. He was going to live a happy life (unless he did anything) that was _not _in Azkaban. Draco could think about a future now.

He knew he was going to join the Light side. He had seen enough of the Dark side, and he didn't like it all. He was going to fight against Voldemort, and if he lived through the Final Battle, he would do something productive with his life.

Everyone left the court room, but Draco just sat there in a daze. Once he realized he was the last one the room, he leapt up off the chair. "WHOO-HOO!" He screamed. He ran outside of the court room and found Kingsley waiting for him right at the door. "I'm free!"

Kingsley smiled. "I know."

"Where's the floo? I have to find Hermione and Anna. I need to see them!" Draco said in a rush. He just wanted to get home.

Kingsley motioned for Draco to follow him, and soon they were walking through the usual crowd of people at the Ministry. After quite a few minutes (twenty-three, to be exact – they lost each other for a few minutes) they finally got to the area where the floo was.

"Thank you, Kingsley." Draco said. "I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't had your advice."

"You're welcome, Draco." Kingsley said. "Just don't take what I said to you to your head. I don't think anyone wants to deal with a Draco with a head the size of a watermelon."

Draco laughed, and Kingsley was startled because he had never actually heard him laugh. "Everyone dealt with me with the size of head of a Quidditch pitch for years; they can handle me with the size of a head of a watermelon."

"You're right. " Kingsley smiled. "Now go home. I bet you Hermione's going crazy at Hogwarts."

Oh, how right he was.

* * *

Draco stepped through the floo in Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was working on his papers when Draco walked in.

"How did it go, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Dumbledore asked Draco.

Draco only put both his thumbs up and smiled, and then he ran away out Dumbledore's office door. Dumbledore shook his head. "Ah, young love."

Draco ran throughout the hallways and up and down the stairs of Hogwarts. He was out of breath by the time he reached the fourth floor. He breathed for a minute and then sprinted off again.

It was ten minutes later that Draco finally reached the Room of Requirement. He ran as fast as he could to his house, and started looking for Hermione. He finally found her reading a book to Anastasia in the backyard.

He sat down next to them. "What are you reading?" He asked them.

"A story called 'Princess Wendy'. It's about a princess name Wendy!" Anastasia exclaimed.

Draco chuckled. "I never would have guessed."

"Anna, why don't you go inside and wash up? It's almost snack time." Hermione interrupted, eyes only on Draco.

"But, mummy," Anastasia whined. "I want to finish the rest of this book!"

"Go!" Hermione said.

"Okay." Anastasia said, walking off.

"How was the trial?" Hermione asked as soon as Anastasia was out of earshot.

A big smiled spread across Draco's face. "It went great. I'm free of all charges. It was much easier than I thought it would be. They gave me Verituserum."

"That's not _that_ bad." Hermione said. "They could have chucked you in Azkaban while they decided whether you were guilty or not."

"Yes. I suppose it could be worse." Draco said. Draco and Hermione laid in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you know what's the best thing about Lucius being dead?" Draco asked Hermione.

"What?" She replied.

"I don't have to pretend anymore. I don't have to be a muggle-hater, or a snotty pureblood. I can just be myself." Draco said. "And I can also tell someone something."

"Tell who what?" Hermione asked.

"I can tell _you _something." Draco clarified.

"What do you want to tell me?" Hermione asked slightly impatiently.

"That I love you."

* * *

**A/N: **CLIFFYY! I feel so evil! It feels really good to be evil. I'm so excited to get this chapter out, but I don't think it was written that well. I only need twenty more reviews you guys! I'm just want 100 reviews so bad, and then we can work on 200 reviews. (:

Keep reviewing! ~MissDMalfoy (:


	14. Cookies and Therapists

**A/N: **I'd like to say that you guys are AWESOME! I have 94 reviews! Let's try to make that 150 – then 200! You guys are awesome!

And to all you other people out there 'Then it just got too farfetched' – Anastasia might not die. There! I said it. I wanted it to be a surprise, but I guess not. For you guys that want Anastasia to live, you're going to have to wait a while for that. This story is nowhere near done. I feel like I'm dragging out, but I still have a lot to go through. I'm still trying to decide when the 'project' will be done. Ella Jasper said in the first chapter that the project would end at the end of the year, but that could also mean – if you look at closely – the end of that _actual _year, not the school year. I'd like your opinions on that by next chapter please. That would mean that the story would be over sooner than I thought – I thought it would have about thirty chapters, but who knows right now. As of right now (I'm in a good mood, lol) this story _will probably _have a sequel. If I don't end up doing a sequel, you guys will still get another Dramione fic! I already know what it's going to be about!

So that's about it as of right now, so it's time for the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the 230 word author's note that I just made.

* * *

_Recap –_

"_What do you want to tell me?" Hermione asked slightly impatiently._

"_That I love you"_

"What?" Hermione asked. Were her ears working right? Had Draco really just confessed his love for her? She pinched herself just to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but it hurt – a lot.

Draco's face fell. "I shouldn't have said that." He mumbled.

"No, it's not that!" Hermione said. "I just wanted to make sure I was hearing you right."

Draco felt a little of hope fall upon him. "I said 'I love you'."

A smile spread across her face. She _had _heard him right the other night. "The funny thing is I love you too." Hermione said. "Who would have ever thought that we would fall in love?"

Draco chuckled, and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. "Luna probably would."

Hermione leaned into Draco's embrace. "She would."

Draco planted a soft kiss on Hermione's lips. "Be my girlfriend."

"A little demanding, are we?" Hermione laughed. Draco only pouted in response. "But yes, I will be your girlfriend."

"Yes!" Draco yelled. He gave Hermione a kiss, this one a little bit more passionate than the last.

"Draco!" Hermione said. "We need to tell Anastasia. What happens if she doesn't like us together?"

"As much as I love her, she's just going to have to deal with her parents being together. But speaking of Anastasia - isn't she all alone inside?"

"Yes! We should tell her while she's having her snack. Let's give her a cookie so she'll be all softened up."

The couple walked in the house together, but not hand in hand. They didn't want Anastasia getting suspicious. She was the daughter of Slytherin, and Slytherins were always on their toes. Hermione was the same way, so it was bound to be in her genes.

"Anastasia?" Draco called out. A small flash of blonde appeared at his feet.

"Yes?" Anastasia said.

"It's time for a snack!" Hermione said.

A big grin appeared on Anastasia's face. Hermione thought she looked so cute when she smiled. Her little smile never made Hermione frown when she saw it. Anastasia's eyes lit up. "Can I have a cookie, please?" She asked. Like every other kid that was her age, Anastasia loved sweets. Hermione and Draco limited the amount of sweets she had because they didn't want to deal with a hyper two year old.

"Of course you can." Draco replied. "How about we have a cookie with you? Your mum and I have some very important news to share with you."

"What's the news that you're going to tell me?" Anastasia asked.

"You're going to have to wait a few minutes for that, sweetie." Hermione told her.

The family walked into the kitchen. They never used except for snack time; Hermione and Draco wanted to talk to their other friends that weren't in the project, and they both unusually like the chaos that seemed to happen in the Great Hall.

Hermione took out three plates and got three sugar cookies out of the cookie jar. She walked over to the counter at which Anastasia and Draco were and then sat down next to them.

Anastasia munched down on her cookie, glad to have some sugar. Draco did the same thing, except he had his cookie down in one whole bite. Anastasia giggled at her father, and he grinned at her.

"Anastasia, do you want to know some very important news?" Draco asked her.

"YES PLEASE!" Anastasia exclaimed a little bit too loudly. She blushed then started munching back down on her sugar cookie.

"Well," Hermione started. "your father and I just recently became a couple. We love each other, and now we can be a real family that loves each other."

"Hey, I loved you before!" Draco said.

"Yes, but now we can actually express our love." Hermione said. "You know what? Let's just stop talking about this. I'm starting to sound like a therapist."

"What's a ferapissed, Mummy?" Anastasia asked.

"A _therapist _is someone who helps people with problems in the head, Anastasia." Hermione corrected.

"I think Daddy needs a therapist." Anastasia said. "He's kind of crazy."

"Hey!" Draco said. "I resent that!"

Anastasia let out a high pitched laugh. "But it's true!"

The hour before dinner, the whole family laughed and teased each other. They were literally the perfect family. There was a good looking dad, a good looking mum, and there was also one of the cutest kids that you would ever see. On top of it all, they were a happy family too.

"Look at the time!" Hermione said. "We're going to be late for dinner!"

The family practically booked it to through the village and then to the through hallways. Draco was dragging along Hermione who had Anastasia on her back. They took a breathing break right before they walked into the Great Hall. Anastasia climbed off her mother's back and walked into the Great Hall looking for Rosalie.

Hermione looked at Draco. "What will our friends think?"

Draco smiled. "I don't have friends. I only have frenemies."

"You have Harry, Ron, Blaise, Lavender, Angelina, Ginny, and me." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah." Draco said.

"Yes, Einstein! But we have a more important issue than 'frenemies'! What happens if our _friends_ don't like our relationship?"

"Then they will just have to deal with it." Draco stated, planting a kiss on Hermione's forehead. He took hold of her hand and they walked into the great hall.

They walked in and sat down next to Anastasia, who was sitting next Rosalie. Thankfully, Rosalie was sitting right across from her parents. Angelina and Ron were sitting next to Harry and Ginny, and they were sitting across from Blaise and Lavender.

The six parents didn't fail to notice that Draco and Hermione were holding hands. Blaise looked at Angelina, Ron, Lavender, Harry, and Ginny. "Pay up, guys." He said.

They all grudgingly went through their pockets and each dug up five galleons. "Twenty-five galleons for me, baby!" Blaise exclaimed happily.

Hermione literally choked on what she was eating when she saw them all dig up five galleons each. "Did you _bet _on us?" Hermione asked.

"Yup!" Angelina exclaimed.

Hermione sighed. "I shouldn't be surprised."

"Yeah, you shouldn't be." Ron agreed, food flying out of his mouth.

* * *

**A/N: **Should I skip to right around Christmas time, and end the story a few days after Christmas? That would mean that it would have only about 5 – 10 chapters left (5000-15000 more words). Should I write a sequel, or just write an epilogue. Or should I do both? I have an idea for a sequel, but I also have an idea for another story. I really have no clue. Review or PM your answers. Thanks. (:

~MissDMalfoy


	15. Christmas Eve Suprises

**A/N: **I only got a few reviews. Bleh. I'm pretty sure this story will only have like about 3 more chapters, but it will have a sequel to it (as of right now). I really want at least 150 reviews before this story is over. Do you think that you could that for me? Pretty please? Lol.

I also have a request for you guys. Do you think you could mention me to some people? I keep getting less and less hits for each chapter. It makes me really sad. (And this is when I type in MLIA onto the address bar and start reading MLIA'S)

**I'm a beta reader… I think I'd suck at being one. My grammar isn't great, but I'm good at spelling things! I also never really have bad things to say about a lot of stories either, it's really just the plot that keeps me reading. (:**

I would love to thank XxCatyHeartsxX for totally making my night/ early morning. I absolutely loved her review and I couldn't help but smiling when I read it. Keep reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **Once upon a time a young boy owned Harry Potter. Then J.K. Rowling decided to overthrow him and call it her own. That young boy is now in Azkaban, having tea parties with Dementors.

* * *

"I got you, Daddy!" Anastasia laughed.

Draco wiped the big chunk of snow off his jacket. "You did!" Draco said. "I'm going to get your mother next."

Anastasia giggled. "She's building a snowman right now! Go sneak up behind her!" She exclaimed.

Doing as he was told, Draco snuck up behind his girlfriend and threw a huge snowball at her. "DRACO!" She shrieked.

He only laughed and ran away. Hermione ran after him and jumped onto his back. Draco was not suspecting this, so he fell right over.

This was how everything was for the past two months. Draco and Hermione were happier than ever and fell more and more in love with each other every day. Anastasia had been aged to four years old only weeks before. This was her final aging before the project was over. Hermione and Draco did not want to think about giving their daughter back so soon so they tried to push those thoughts out of their minds until it came inevitable to talk about it.

Ron and Angelina had gotten together just two weeks before, and they were as happy as any couple could possibly be. Andrew and Rosalie were the cutest little things. They were always together and seemed to have twin telepathy Ron's brothers seemed to posses.

Blaise and Lavender were not together, though it was obvious that they both liked each other. Blaise was going to ask Lavender to be his girlfriend on Christmas, but he really had no idea if Lavender really liked him or not.

Draco, Hermione, and Anastasia went back inside their home that they had been living in for the past few months - and would soon have to leave. They took all of their heavy coats, hats, gloves, and wet snow boots, and put them on the ground to pick up in a few minutes after they got changed out their wet clothes.

Hermione flicked her wand and the water on the stove started boiling for some hot chocolate later. She went to her room and got dressed quickly into a pair of jeans and a deep green turtleneck. She slipped on a pair of Uggs and looked in the mirror. She looked fine.

When she walked of her room, she saw Anastasia humming a song to herself right outside her door. Hermione noticed that Anastasia was wearing almost the same exact outfit as she was.

Draco came out of his room, and coincidentally he was wearing the same outfit Hermione and Anastasia were wearing except in boy form – and that meant no uggs.

Hermione laughed. "We're all dressed the same!"

"Yeah, we are!" Anastasia exclaimed. "This is cool! I can't wait to tell Rosalie and Chris and Andrew and Albus!"

Anastasia skipped ahead of her parents, humming a song she made up a few days before.

Hermione and Draco walked down the hallway. "She's going to be gone in a few days." Hermione said.

"I can't believe it." Draco said. "I wish I could stay with her forever."

"Me too."

Hermione walked into the kitchen and Draco and Anastasia sat down at the kitchen table. A minute later Hermione walked over to the table with three hot chocolates.

Anastasia took a sip of hers. "Yummy!"

Draco swallowed his down in only one gulp. "DONE!" He exclaimed, slamming the mug on the table.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Are you excited for Santa coming tomorrow?" Hermione asked, turning to Anastasia.

"Yes, Mummy!" Anastasia exclaimed. "I can't wait to see what he brings me!"

"But that's only if you've been a good girl. You might get coal." Draco chimed in.

"Draco! I think we all know that Anastasia has been a good girl this year." Hermione scolded him.

"Yeah, Daddy! I _have_ been a good girl!" Anastasia said, her cute little voice ringing with attitude.

The family laughed and finished their hot chocolate, and soon it was time to go to one emergency meeting for the parenting class that they had learned about only yesterday.

"Come on!" Hermione exclaimed, slipping on her school robes. "It's time to go!"

Hermione helped Anastasia into her little robes. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and Anastasia grabbed her father's hand. The trio happily laughed on the way to the meeting.

"Chris!" Anastasia exclaimed after seeing her friend. "Come walk with me!" Anastasia grabbed his hand.

"I think we know who's going to get married someday." Hermione whispered to Draco.

"There won't be a someday." Draco said, scowling. "Those bastards are going to take her away from us."

"Draco, let's just not talk about that ride now." Hermione said, kissing Draco on the cheek.

"Fine." He mumbled.

Lavender and Blaise soon caught up with Hermione and Draco and walked into the meeting room. Thankfully there was a playroom in which the kids could play in so that they wouldn't hear what the parents would have to talk about.

"Hello, class!" Professor Ella said. "I hope you have been enjoying the past few months with your children. I suppose you are wondering why you were called here today?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well," Professor Henry started. "It seems like you all have become quite attached to your children."

"What does this have to do with anything?" A person said.

Professor Henry glared at the student. "Now, back to what I was saying. It looks like you students have come to love you children. Professor Ella and I have decided - if we use some very powerful magic, that you would be able to keep your kids forever if you wanted to."

There were several murmurs among the crowd. There several 'take my kid, I don't want it!'.

"Now I would just you to remember that keeping your child will not be easy. It would hard finding a job, and if you feel like giving it away it won't just disappear. This is for _real. _Your child would live in two different houses, unless you and your partner get married, but that is highly unlikely. But we are giving you this option, and you have until December thirty-first to decide, as that date is when this project ends. You will be evaluated whether you decide to keep your child or not." Professor Ella said. "Class dismissed."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other. "I want to keep Anastasia." Hermione said. "I love her too much. I want to see her grow up, and live life and get in trouble. I want to see her get married, and go to Hogwarts one day."

Draco smiled. "I agree with you. Anastasia has just brought so much love into our lives and I don't think I could let her go. I want to threaten all her boyfriends with the Cruciatus curse, I want to stalk her while she's on a date, I want to make sure she never has sex-"

"Draco!" Hermione scolded, half-laughing. "Anastasia will hate you if you do those!"

"But you won't hate me." Draco laughed, kissing Hermione.

"Hmm... What happens if we break up?" She asked.

"Let's not think about that." He said. "But do you really see us breaking up with each other anywhere in the future?"

"No." Hermione said, smiling. "Let's go get Anastasia."

Draco and Hermione walked over to the playroom holding hands. Draco's wish had come true. (A/N: I was about to say 'THE IRONY', but then I was like 'there is no irony. LOL!!) It would be a nice Christmas indeed.

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think of this? Only two chapters left… I think! Only Christmas and then the epilogue. I really hope you liked it. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out (like two days, lol), but I didn't get like, any reviews. That made me sad, so I went on MLIA to get a laugh. Which I did. But I did that every time I tried to write this chapter, so it took a _long long _time to write this chapter. Please review!

~MissDMalfoy


	16. Christmas

**A/N: **I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter to this story (not counting the epilogue.) There _WILL _be a sequel. I'll post a separate author's note (as a 'chapter', showing a summary and some more info on the sequel. I can't believe I'm almost done with this! I've never really finished a story with many chapters before. I feel so excited!

Keep reviewing – you guys are awesome!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"MUMMY! DADDY! WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Anastasia yelled, banging on the walls of their home.

Hermione came out of her room. Her hair was a mess, so she stuck it up in a bun. "Happy Christmas!" Hermione exclaimed, picking up Anastasia.

Anastasia kept a firm grip on Hermione. (A/N: Not to sound dirty or anything, but you know when little kids do that, right?) "Can we go jump on Daddy's bed and wake him up? I think he's still sleeping." Anastasia asked, a sly grin appearing on her cute little face.

"Okay." Hermione told her. She carefully opened Draco's door and snuck into his room with Anastasia. Anastasia carefully climbed on top of Draco's bed and started jumping.

"WAKE UP!" Anastasia screamed. "It's Christmas!"

Draco rolled over on his bed and groaned. "I don't want to get up!" He moaned.

Hermione started also started jumping on his bed. "You better get, Mister. I might just have to punish you."

Draco sat up. "And what might that punishment be?"

Hermione leaned real close into Draco. "No sexual contact for a week." She whispered.

Draco leapt up out of his bed. "I'm up!" He exclaimed. "I'm up, and I'm ready to open some presents! Happy Christmas!"

The family ran into where all the presents were. There were mountains of presents for each one of them, and each pile of presents was separated so they knew which presents were for whom.

Hermione and Draco let Anastasia open her gifts first. She tore into them great enthusiasm. From her parents she got stuffed animals (a life sized panda bear, giraffe, and lion – plus many, many more), and a giant dollhouse filled with dolls. The dolls were charmed to move from room to room depending on what Anastasia wanted. They came with several outfits each. Anastasia was playing with it within minutes. Anastasia also got a jump rope from Andrew, and a rhyme book from Rosalie. From Chris, she got a toy car for the dolls that she got. It was charmed to move around. Anastasia couldn't have been happier with her toys that she got.

Anastasia was amazed by the toys that Santa got her though. She got so many clothes from him. All of them were either pink or purple – her favorite colors. She got lots of books and princess dress up clothes. She also got a tea set so she could have tea parties with all of her stuffed animals. Finally, she got a bracelet that said 'Anastasia Louise' on it.

Draco told Hermione to open her presents next, but she said that he could go. It caused a small fight to arise between them, but they settled on both opening their presents at the same time.

Draco tore into his presents with child-like enthusiasm. From his mother, he got a pair of new Dragon hide Quidditch gloves, a new broom called the Lightspeed, and a new leather journal. From Hermione he got a new set of expensive looking quills, and some sugar quills. Anastasia drew him a picture of her, himself, and Hermione all holding hands under a messily drawn rainbow. "I love it." He told her. "This is going to be hung up in my room."

Anastasia smiled proudly in response.

Hermione also got a new set of beautiful quills from her parents, and there was a note attached to them.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Merry Christmas, sweetheart. Since we cannot go into the Wizarding world your lovely boyfriend went out and bought these for us to give to you. He's a keeper. _

_Love, Mum and Dad_

_P.S. Tell Draco, Harry, and Ron, that we said hello._

Hermione smiled at the note. "My mother says hello." She said to Draco.

"When you write to her next tell I said hello too." Draco said, wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist.

Hermione got some books from her parents also, and a Weasley sweater like she normally did. From Anastasia she got a bracelet that said 'Mummy' on it in beads. "I made it all by myself!" Anastasia said proudly.

Hermione smiled at her daughter. "I love it. Did anyone help you spell mummy?"

"No, I spelt it out all by myself! Did I spell it right?" Anastasia asked.

"You did! You're very smart. I bet when you're older, you'll be the brightest girl in your year in Hogwarts." Hermione told her.

"Mummy, don't bet on it. You should _know _that I'm going to be the smartest person in my year." Anastasia admonished her.

Hermione smiled. Anastasia was so much like her, but she was also so much like Draco. She loved her little attitude, but she knew that it was going to get her in trouble in the years to come. "I _know _that you are going to be that smartest person in your year." She corrected.

"Good."

Hermione opened her next present. It was just a light box. Inside was only a piece of paper. It read: _I have a surprise for you. Love, Draco._

Hermione wondered what her surprise was, but let that thought slip. She opened her next present. It was a new Gryffindor scarf from Harry. When she looked closely, it said 'Hermione' in red stitching on the yellow stripes. From Ron she got a Gryffindor hat that said 'Hermione' on the yellow stripes. She thought their gifts were creative.

* * *

Hermione, Draco, Anastasia, Harry, Ginny, Albus, Ron, Angelina, Andrew, Rosalie, Lavender, Blaise, and Chris were all seated near each other right before the Christmas feast.

The kids were all showing off their toys off to each other, as the feast wouldn't start for another fifteen minutes. The adults were discussing about whether they were going to keep their kids or not.

"Angelina and I want to keep Andrew and Rosalie. We love them too much, even if they cause a lot of trouble." Ron said.

Angelina grabbed hold of Ron's hand. "I couldn't imagine life without them. If Ron and I work out in the end, then everything would be perfect. Let's just hope we work out."

Ron looked at his girlfriend. "What you talkin' about, Angie?" He asked disbelievingly. "Do you really think that we won't work out?"

"No, it's not!" She said in a rush, her eyes becoming wide.

Ron laughed. "I was just kidding. I know we are going to work out."

"Oh, really?" Angelina said, raising an eyebrow.

The two continued in their playful bickering.

"Lavender and I want to keep Chris. We can't imagine life without him. Even though we are not together, we plan on living near each other so Chris will live in a stable household. Lav and I even discussed living together, but we don't know yet." Blaise said.

Blaise wanted to ask Lavender out, but he was a chicken. That's why he was put into Slytherin. He was too cowardly to be a Gryffindor, too dumb to be in Ravenclaw, and too mean to be in Hufflepuff.

"Blaise and I just have to keep Chris. Just like Blaise said, we can't imagine life without him. When Chris is sleeping the house is just so quiet; I hate that. We love when he is making a mess of everything." Lavender said, and then she turned to Blaise. "Did you _have _to clarify that we are not together? I like you, Blaise. So kiss me already."

Everyone at the table laughed. Blaise grinned and gave Lavender a huge kiss. "Babe, I'm glad you made that move. I would still be sitting here like a nervous arse if it weren't for you." He laughed.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me." Lavender said.

"Gladly."

"We want to keep Anastasia." Hermione said. "She has changed so many peoples' lives, and also brought Draco and me together. Anna is just a ray of sunshine. She's so smart; I just know she's going to be a genius when she's older."

Draco nodded in agreement. "Hermione and I talked about this the other day. I told her that I wanted to stalk her on her dates, and threaten all her boyfriends." Draco said. "I think I might just keep her in her home forever."

Harry and Ginny laughed. "We feel the exact same way about Albus, except we don't want to lock him in his home forever." Harry said.

"Albus is such a trouble maker, but we love him anyways. I think he might be put in Slytherin when he's older. He's done so many sneaky things that astound us sometimes. He's Fred and George all packed into one." Ginny said.

Dumbledore lightly tapped his spoon lightly on his glass and rose. He smiled down at the smiling students and children through his half moon spectacles. "Happy Christmas, everyone. It is yet again another Christmas at this wonderful school. I wish joy upon all of you and I hope Father Christmas was especially kind to all you young ones. A young man came up to me with a request, and I kindly accepted. Before we start our feast, I would like that young man to come up here." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling even more than they usually did.

"Come with me, 'Mione." Draco whispered to Hermione. He grabbed her hand and they walked up to in front of the Great Hall.

A lot of things were running through Hermione's mind. What was he on about? Was this his surprise? Was it a fireworks display? She did not know until Draco did something that she never thought he was going to do.

He knelt onto one knee. "Hermione Jane Granger," He started. "I know we have only been together for a short amount of time, but I can't imagine life without you – or Anastasia. This year has been a roller coaster. Will you marry me, Hermione?"

Hermione flung herself at Draco. "Oh, yes! I will! YES! YES!" She yelled, planting kisses all over his face. She was crying now. She had never been happier in her life, except when she first saw Anastasia.

Everyone in the Great Hall was clapping now, with the exception of all the Pureblooded girls. They all thought that they were going to marry him one day.

"I talked to your Dad, you'll pick out a white dress. It's a love story, baby I can't believe you said yes."

* * *

**A/N: **I could end this story here, but I'm going to be nice and make an epilogue of their evaluation/ New Years. Then I'll make a sequel! I already have it in mind! It took me a while to write this chapter because I ended up going on MLIA. - lol.

What do you think of the last line? I thought it was terribly cliché, but I knew I just had to add it in there. This story will have a short epilogue, which I feel like posting tonight (but much later on). I've never finished a story before! I can't believe it's almost done! It makes me want to cry!

I'd just like to say thank you to the messages that XxCatyHeartsxX sent me. It totally made me smile, again. It made me type up this chapter much faster! I think this chapter is like 2,000 words. (I haven't made it that far in a while. Eep!)

Just be aware that the epilogue will be pretty short – just about one thousand words. The epilogue could possibly be up later on tonight (more like early morning), so look for it. I'll have a whole author's note posted after the epilogue stating all the things that have to do with the sequel, so look for that too. It should be up pretty soon.

Please review!

~MissDMalfoy.


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: **So here it is! The epilogue. I can't believe I've finished a story. I feel like I'm sending my last child off to Hogwarts for the last time, but it's not like that! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! HORRAHHH!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Happy New Years! Today you will have your evaluations!" Professor Henry exclaimed. "We will ask your child a number of questions and depending on how they answer them will be how you get your grade. I assume you checked off whether you want to keep your child or not?"

Everyone nodded.

"Now the spell that will be performed on your child," Professor Ella began. "will really tire your child out. Your child will sleep for a few hours and then wake up. If you want to back out of this now you can. Is there anyone that wants to back out?"

No one moved.

"Good! Now let's let the evaluation begin. If you all would just wait in this room over here while we evaluate them." Professor Ella instructed.

Everyone walked into a similar room looking to the Great Hall. Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Angelina, Blaise, and Lavender all sat down near each other.

"Angelina!" Ron exclaimed. "What happens if Rosalie and Andrew tell Professor Henry or Ella about the time when took away their toys, or spanked them because they tried jump off the top of the house?"

"Ron," Angelina said, trying to calm him down. "I'm sure they will understand. We were just parenting Rosalie and Andrew. They would probably give us lesser marks if they told them that we gave them ice cream when they did those things!"

"You're right." Ron said, finally calming down. "That was just us parenting them."

That was how the rest of the conversation went, and then Rosalie came in. Ron and Angelina smiled at her nervously and waited for Andrew to come out. When Andrew finally did they walked back to their home, and everyone knew that they were interrogating Andrew and Rosalie.

They all laughed at this. "I bet that Andrew made up a load of shit!" Blaise laughed.

Lavender smacked him. "Don't swear!" She said. "It's rude, and if you keep swearing Chris is bound to hear you and then he's going to become just like you!"

"And what's so bad about being like me?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing! There is nothing wrong with you, babe." Lavender said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Nice save."

"I know."

* * *

Hermione and Draco passed the project with flying colors. Anastasia, of course, had only thought of it as a survey.

Harry and Ginny had passed with flying colors too. The big reason why they got full credit was because Albus said that 'he woved his pawents so much and his teddy does too, and teddy hates everybody – even me!'.

Ron and Angelina passed, but not with flying colors. More like flying underwear. Apparently, Andrew didn't feel like taking the survey and took off his underwear and hit the teachers with this. Rosalie cried.

Lavender and Blaise passed too, but not with flying colors also. Chris had stuffed a ton of food down his pants again and Professor Ella and Henry thought it was bad parenting so they were taken off ten points for that.

Hermione and Draco couldn't have been happier. They had a wonderful daughter, and they were getting married. They weren't planning on getting married until after they graduated.

Draco had messaged his mother a few days after New Years to say that he was getting married. Surprisingly, Narcissa Malfoy was ecstatic that her son was getting married to such a bright witch.

Hermione still had to tell her parents that she had a daughter. But she didn't care if her parents didn't like it. They would just have to deal with it. But for now, life was good.

* * *

**A/N: **I'M DONE!!! I'VE NEVER FINISHED A STORY BEFORE! I FEEL SO ACCOMPLISHED!!!

I'm really sorry this is so short and rushed, but I want to focus on the sequel. I was planning on making either an epilogue or a sequel, not both. You guys are lucky. (:

There will be info on the sequel in a few minutes. (:

Thank you all you guys that reviewed, even if it was just two words or two paragraphs. For all you haters, I don't know what to say. SO YAYAYAYAYA!!! I FINISHED THIS STORY!!! WHOOO HOOO!!

~MissDMalfoy.


	18. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE MORE SEQUEL INFO

**IMPORTANT**

**REPLY TO THIS ON THE REVIEW SECTION!**

So guys, I know it's been an extremely long time, but I have finally decided what I'm going to do.

**Hermione's Mystical Novel Emporium: **On break for now. I'll get back to it later. I love the story, but it's not the one that I want to focus on right now.

**Shooting Stars: **I don't like it. At all.

**The Sequel to Parenting Class: **Will be posted eventually, except that I hate the summary for it. I thought long and hard about it and decided that Hermione and Draco's family story has been told and now it's time to move onto the next generation.

**Summary:**

When I was six, my parents got married. When I was eleven, I got sorted into Slytherin. When I was thirteen, I got my first kiss. Now I'm sixteen, and I have a shopping addicted best friend (Rosalie, duh), two boys that are like brothers to me (though I have to admit, Albus and Andrew are quite handsome), and one boy that I'm completely in love with. But he doesn't know it… My life is average… or not.

**I think I'll call it 'My Life is Average… or Not'. LOL.**

**So that's all for now folks. Be prepared for the sequel within the next year… lol. I'll have it up within two weeks. TOPS!**

**~MissDMalfoy**


	19. Rewritten

Hello to everybody that read Parenting Class: 101.

I have decided to rewrite this story! It's pretty awfully written. I wrote it when I was about twelve so of course it's bad!

There are going to be MAJOR rewrites. There are going to be different relationships, but the story will remain Hermione/Draco centered. Children will be renamed. The plot is going to be changed a lot, but it will still be fluffy. It's not going to be all fluffy though.

Basically I am rewriting the whole thing, but the point of the story is that everybody goes back for their eighth year at Hogwarts and they raise some kids.

The story isn't going to be revolved around Draco and Hermione's romantic relationship either. I can't really say much but I am in the process of rewriting the first chapter so expect that to be up within the next few days.

Parenting Class will remain on fanfiction though, so no worries!

See you in a few,

MissDMalfoy


End file.
